


A Boring Alternative

by pinky613



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinky613/pseuds/pinky613
Summary: When Nevra offers to have the new guardian serve him while she waits to return to the human realm, she jumps on the chance to keep herself out of the Guard of El. She was hoping for a short, boring stay at Headquarters, cleaning Nevra's chambers and accompanying him to Guard meetings. Nevra, however, has other ideas.
Relationships: Gardienne | Guardian | Erika/Nevra
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Leiftan piped in again. “Why don’t we give her a chance? You never know…”

I rolled my eyes. I just wanted to go home.

“Yeah, plus, she’s really cute!”

“Not helping!” I hiss at Nevra. He winked at me, but I’m not in the mood for banter. Miiko and the boys kept talking as if I wasn’t in the room. Discussing my usefulness as a human (read: _bait_ ) and how they had to take care of me.

Ezarel asked if any of the guard leaders would be willing to take me. Honestly, I didn’t _want_ to be in a guard at all. Valkyon replied, “Only if she has the necessary abilities.” A pretty smooth ‘No’, since I obviously didn’t.

Nevra got cheeky again. “To serve me breakfast and take care of me, why not?”

“Yes! Let’s go with that!” They all finally looked at me. What have I gotten myself into? “Look, I can’t be a guard member. I just got here. I don’t _know_ anything about your realm.” I pointed at Valkyon. “And the only ‘necessary abilities’ I have are three months of kickboxing. I’ll be useless in the field.”

Ezarel interrupted. “Actually, most of our missions are in the forest.”

I rolled my eyes again. “Please. I just want to leave. _You_ just want me to leave,” I said, jabbing a finger at Ezarel. “In the meantime, let me earn my keep here, at headquarters. Bored, and _safe_.”

Kero looked uncomfortable. “So you want to be Nevra’s…”

I shrugged. “Lady-in-waiting. Or whatever. I grew up taking care of my siblings. He can’t be much worse.”

Nevra grinned. “Challenge accepted.” He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me out of the Crystal Room. “You would be a good fit for the Shadow Guard.”

I laughed. “No I wouldn’t. I’m a human, and I don’t know how to fight, or spy, or whatever you people do here.”

He stopped me in front of his room. “I don’t think you’re really that boring, though. After all, you escaped our cave –”

“With help!”

“– and refused to sit by and let us decide your fate for you.”

“Maybe I’m just a stubborn ass.”

He looked confused by my phrasing. Hopefully it referred to the animal here. I really didn’t need to egg him on.

Nevra opened the door and showed me in. “I’ll make you an offer. You admit that maybe you could belong here, and I’ll make this job as adventurous for you as possible.”

“You see, that’s actually the opposite of what I want.”

“Sweetheart, I doubt that.”

“I am the most boring person alive.”

He just laughed. “Oh come on. You’ve met Kero.” I thought of arguing, but he had a point. “End of discussion.” I sighed and clenched my teeth. He patted my cheek. “Maybe you’re perfect for this job after all … At least once we get that eye-rolling under control.”

His room was extremely ornate. I wondered what kind of sewing and upholstery resources the guard had at their disposal. Would magic negate the need for an industrial revolution?

The furniture and walls were of the same theme – dark cherry and deep burgundy, with gothic and Victorian patterns. Would they have been affected by other humans coming through? Or were we inspired by the fairie realm? Maybe the patterns were pleasing to both and had come about naturally. Either way, I would have loved this during my early high school years.

“You like?” he asked.

“It’s kind of dark.”

“I like the mood it sets,” he replied, winking.

“What if I’m not looking for a mood?” I met his eye. He strode over to a heavy curtain, and pulled a rope. The curtain became two, revealing a thick stained-glass window, covered in a bright rose. Light streamed into the room, dulling the harsh colors until the room seemed almost cheery. A canopy bed sat next to the window. With the revealed crepuscular, it could pass for romantic.

I shifted away from him. “So, uh, where is _my_ room?”

He chuckled. “There’s a door through mine. You can get to it through the secondary hallway as well.” He gestured to a second door at the side of his room. I had missed it upon first glance. “It’s for the help and anyone we aren’t looking to impress. All of us share the washroom, also.”

“The leader of the ‘best guard’ doesn’t get his own bathroom?” I taunted.

He sent one right back. “Unlike _your kind_ , we’re trying to preserve resources. That involves sacrifices from all.” He took me by the arm and led me through my door, smacking my head on the way. This one was much shorter than the others. “I’ll send Elaine in to see you. She’s our head of bedkeeping.”

I nodded, rubbing my head. Then I saw my room. It was grimy and completely bare. The bed had no mattress or box spring, just a rag thrown over it. There was a storage crate next to it, that possibly was meant as a night stand. And there was a jug high on a shelf that could have been for drinking or an impromptu bedpan. After noticing the odd, green slime on the wall, I was betting on the bedpan. “You have got to be shitting me.”

“Yes, dear?” A woman’s voice said from behind me. I jumped and swung around. “My apologies, I’m Elaine. You must be Nevra’s new bedkeeper?”

“Let’s use a different name from now on. How did you get here so fast?”

She giggled. “Human?” I nodded. “I heard there was a new one at HQ. I’ll set you up with Kero. He’ll be please to have a new student.”

“Student?”

“He’ll give you lessons. He keeps the scrolls in the Library. You’ll do your job better once you learn to read.”

“I can read!” She held up a piece of thin parchment with some script scratched onto it. “Oh, right.” Different alphabet.

“He can also teach you more about our realm. I was informed that you will be leaving as soon as able, but staying indefinitely.”

“That sounds about right …”

“Best to begin your education then.” Great. More schooling. “I will also set you up with room furnishings by tonight and afternoon trainings for your first few days. Nevra will provide a list for your regular duties once you complete training.”

I walked around the room. The door leading into the secondary hallway was taller, but only by a couple of feet. I barely fit under the frame. The bed was short, too. “Did you guys used to hire dwarves or something?”

Elaine giggled again. “Children, dear. That’s why the door through here is so short.” She pointed to the one I had come through.

“What about the other? The frame is higher up.”

“That passageway was an add-on. Not made until many of the keepers had grown.” I nodded. “If that’s all, I can take you to the washroom.”

“Just one more thing. Nevra, is he …” I was trying to find a diplomatic way to ask if he would be trouble.

“He talks big, but likes to tease all us girls. But he never takes anything you don’t give freely.”

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

So the bathroom. I’ve never been picky about privacy. Gym was awkward, but I lived. I just got through it by telling myself it would never be that way again. Elaine definitely registered my surprise as she walked me through. To be honest, it wouldn’t have even been that bad on its own. It was a simple stone washroom. A tall pipe connected to five shower heads stood in the center, with sinks on one side and toilets on the other. At least each stall was separate and partitioned by a thin curtain. There was even a couple of tubs by one wall. The really shocking part was how completely open everyone was about nudity. Nobody cared. Maybe they were raised not to. But seeing one creature with both breasts and a bunny tail sudsing up in the shower was all kinds of culture shock for me. I turned away to see Valkyon walking in. He bowed to me us, then stripped next to a tub. He opened a valve, which released a heavy stream of water and ice chunks, before stepping in with a sigh. I was pondering whether I should have become _his_ bedkeeper when Elaine snapped her fingers in front of my face.

“Eyes here, dear. Let me show you where we store the soap.”

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I also had to get fitted. Even the help get a wide, glamorous wardrobe.

“Nevra didn’t send in his request for a uniform yet, so we’ll give you something basic for now,” Elaine mentioned as the seamstress read off measurements to her assistant.

“As long as I don’t look like a French maid, I’ll wear just about anything.”

“I’m not familiar with that style, but I’m sure it won’t be unbearable.” After being measured, I was given four pairs of tan pants – obviously hand-sewn, three burgundy tank top-like shirts – nicer than any I had at home, and two flowing off-white cotton blouses.   
“These are the basics. I’ll have undergarments sent up once their made. Shouldn’t be long. You will have a selection of nightwear to choose from. Nevra will send down a list of any other items you may need.”

I had a quick glance around the shop before leaving. Garments ranged from basic frocks to deep, colorful formalwear. “Like what?”

Elaine smiled mischievously, leading me out of the room. She had a look in her eye that suggested she was older than the twenty-something she looked. “We’ll have a better idea when he decides on the extent of your duties. You may need some travel pieces.” I sighed. “Don’t worry too much about it. Alana will make sure your clothes are comfortable, whatever they are.”

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

By the time I returned back to the room with my new clothes, it had been transformed. Somehow the plain window had been switched out with one like Nevra’s – a beautiful painted glass rose scattered colored lights across the inviting room. The walls were clean, the floor actually showed a reflection and my bed had a mattress! I was relieved, having assumed that cleaning it would be my own responsibility – although from this point on it almost certainly was. I dumped my outfits on the floor and fell onto the bed. To be honest, anything would have felt nice after being curled up in that cage. But this bed was actually comfortable. I let myself sink in a little, as it held up my curves, and relaxed a moment.

“It’s goose-feathered.”

I sat up, squeaking. It was just Nevra. “Um… what?”

“The mattress. I had to pull in a favor to get it for you.”

“Oh.” I was trying not to think of the connection to _The Elfin Knight_. “Thank you.”

He nodded. “Elaine will have you running around the first week while I’m working. But you should still spend dinner with the guard when you have time.” He smirked. “You can spoon feed me.”

I groaned and flopped back down on the bed, head toward him. “I’ll try not to spill it down your shirt!”

He laughed, walking toward the shared door. He stopped before exiting and looked down at me, sprawled on the bed. “And if you happen to spill anything down yours, I’ll be a good bedmaster and help you fish it out.” He winked and left.

The only thing I could think to say back was, “ _Housemaster_!”


	2. Chapter 2

My sleep was disrupted by a glaring stream of sunlight. Someone had moved my curtains aside. I blinked away the sleep in my eyes and focused on Elaine. “Don’t you knock?”  
“I don’t know if you have gathered this from your tour of the washroom, but we don’t get stuck up on privacy the way you humans do.”  
I groaned, pulling the sheets over my head. “What time is it?”  
“Morning,” she responded cheerfully.  
I pulled up the sheets and glared. “Very funny.”  
“I don’t know your system of time very well. Kero might though, he studies some arcane measurements.”  
“Arcane?”  
“Yes, we shifted to something more general.”  
“How do you set meetings, then?” I asked, starting to move out of bed.  
“We let each other know the time of day, then the leader of the group sends out a summons for the others.”  
“Summons?” Hopefully this was more of a magical pager than a demon-calling thing.  
“It’s a strong pull you feel toward a specific place. Nevra will probably have you charmed soon.”  
I snorted at her phrasing. He wished. “Joy. I love being called like a dog.”  
“If you say so. Although you volunteered for this.” I groaned again. “I’ll set up a charm on your curtains to open after HQ wakes up each morning.”  
“How early does everyone wake up?”  
“The Tower usually becomes alert after sunrise, once the air warms up. It can be quite the sleepyhead in the winter,” she said, smiling affectionately.  
“I’m sorry, I’m confused. You talk as if the Tower wakes up?”  
She nodded. “Yes, it’s mildly sentient. Like a very complacent companion. It opens our curtains and trims the halls during special events. It has a very keen awareness of the goings on of Headquarters.”  
I felt my eyes widen and looked suspiciously around the room.  
“Oh, my dear! It can’t hear you!” She laughed. “It just knows certain things, that’s all. It was bewitched to be an active member of the Light Guard, even protecting us from outside harm.” She lightly patted the wall next to her, and the lights in the room glowed brighter for a second.  
“Okay then. Semi-omniscient building. Got it. So my curtains will open after sunrise. Can I close them again?”  
Elaine smiled. “Oh, of course. They’re not stuck with gelatin! You can move them around any time you want, even if it’s just to lay in bed for a moment after the Tower wakes. Also you’ll probably need a bag under your pillow, if this morning is any indication of your usual disposition.”  
I looked up from getting dress. “Bag for what?”  
“A charm bag, dear. For a good night’s rest. Feels like getting a full night of sleep, even when you only get half. And some of the bath soaps I showed you yesterday are designed to wake you up. Take advantage of those.”  
“Magic is sweet.”  
“I’ve heard from your people that coffee is nice, too.”  
“Meh.” Hopefully the charm bags weren’t addictive. Or an acquired taste.  
After Elaine left, I noticed she had brought up my underclothes. I picked through them for something to bring to the bathroom. There was no uniform.  
Bathing was awkward. Elaine said I would “grow accustomed to it.” The soap was definitely magic. I rubbed some onto my shoulders, loosening them up almost instantly upon contact. Everywhere my rag went, there was a subtle relief of soreness. I lathered some onto my scalp and felt the fuzziness of the early morning wash away. “Oh, wow,” I sighed, letting go some of the tension from getting stuck here then captured.  
I had been instructed to visit the pantry after my shower and ask for the resident cook. The bounty I had seen earlier was not for the housekeepers. It was systematically rationed and distributed. Our food was bread and oatmeal. However, even that tasted wonderful. Maybe it was because my usual breakfast was a protein bar that pretended to taste good or a snack bar that pretended to be healthy, but the food was warm and flavorful and sat well in my stomach. “This is fantastic,” I moaned, to no one in general. The cook seemed pleased.  
Elaine walked in as I was rinsing off my dishes. “Here’s your itinerary for the week, dear.” She handed me a piece of parchment.  
“I can’t read this,” I said.  
“Kero is waiting for you in the Library. He will help you translate.”

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Kero welcomed me in once I entered the Library. “How’s Nevra treating you?”  
I shrugged. “About the same as he treats everyone, I hear.” He sighed gravely and nodded.  
Learning a new script wasn’t as hard as I had expected. There was still a struggle when one letter looked too close to another from my language that it didn’t correspond with. And I guess keeping track of them all was difficult, too. But they used the same words and phonemes that I did, so it was merely a matter of translating between one set to another. Using a simple fill-in-the-blank method, I was able to decipher my schedule. “What the hell is Odin’s Day?”  
Kero looked over my shoulder at the original paper. “I believe you call it Wednesday in your culture?”  
I nodded and scribbled in the annotation. “Well that explains ‘Thor’s Day’ then. Why are your names Norse?”  
“Only some of them are. And it may come as a shock to you.”  
“Juicy. Do tell.”  
He looked at the floor. “Well, we used to share realms. Early on. We believe that’s why our language is mostly similar and we share some basic oral legends.”  
I thought back to something Nevra had said the day before. “Do we have legends from when some of us cross over?”  
“Such as?” I sang part of a ballad. “Ah, Scarborough Fair. Yes, although he is no longer around. His descendants are the only ones left to seduce young maidens. Of which I’m told he had many.”  
“Lovely.” I looked over the translation of my schedule: reading and writing lessons in the morning, cleaning in the afternoon, training in the late afternoon, culture lessons in the evening, and ‘Nevra Duty’ at night. “What the hell is Nevra Duty?”  
“You attend to his needs. And then some. He can be … demanding in some ways. You’ll probably have to draw him a bath if he had a particularly rough mission, take down his laundry. Fluff his pillows.”  
“Excuse me!?”  
Kero looked surprised at my outburst. “Pardon?”  
“Sorry.” I shook my head. “Mistaken idiom.”  
“Think nothing of it. I am also to inform you that you should go to the Alchemy Room after this lesson to receive your summoning charm. Ezarel and Nevra will assist you.”  
For the rest of the lesson, I merely practiced writing the script, so I could communicate with others in their own hand. Since most of the guard never learned my written language, I could easily taunt Nevra by leaving notes with gibberish around his room.  
Ezarel and Nevra were in the Alchemy Room, as promised. They were arguing about something as I approached, but quickly stopped once I walked in. “Hello? Everything okay?”  
Ezarel grimaced. “Just as I expected. Nothing special.” I couldn’t help but feel that his remark was directed at me rather than a commentary on their conversation.  
“Come here.” Nevra guided me to a seat next to the table where they were working. He took a strip of soft ribbon, binding our hands together. Ezarel sprinkled some light green bits onto it.  
“What’s that?” I asked.  
Nevra answered without humor, “Mistletoe leaves.” I tried to pull my hands away. Ezarel slapped them and Nevra pulled me closer to him. “You can’t break away while the charm is being set.”  
“Fucking mistletoe? Really?! Is this some sick joke?”  
“It’s for binding, you coxcomb,” Ezarel said, adding more to our intertwined hands.  
“It causes you to feel drawn to a location when I need you.”  
“Perfect. Maid service, on demand.”  
“Don’t worry, love. You can resist. It just lets you know that I want you.”  
Ezarel brought over a lit candle. “This next part will involve fire. You won’t be harmed.”  
I glared at the flame. “Here,” Nevra said. He held my hands in his while Ezarel lit the ribbon. I closed my eyes, but too late. My retinas imprinted white with the sudden flash of light tracing the ribbon. “You can let go now, sweetheart.”  
I hesitantly opened my eyes. My hands were still squeezing his. “Sorry,” I said, dropping them.  
“Shall we test it out?” Ezarel wiped his hands on his trousers. Nevra stood, then exited the room. A moment later, I felt a pinch near my left lung. I tried to control my breathing, but it came out in gasps. “Follow it,” he commanded.  
I focused on the tug in my chest, trying to discern which way it was directed. “Outside.” I ran out of the room, into the hallway. The tug shifted, pulling me down the stairs, then toward the pantry. Ezarel was quick to follow, but Nevra was nowhere in sight. “What now?” Suddenly, another tug. “Back in the hallway.” This time past the stairs, into the Forge. I was pretty sure I wasn’t supposed to poke around in there, but I guess I could claim that it had been on my master’s orders.  
Ezarel caught up, then pushed me inside. “Go on.”  
I followed a pull toward the large chimney, still red with hot coal. “Tell me you didn’t crawl up there.”  
“I didn’t.”  
I screamed, stepping backward into Nevra. “Damn you!” I swatted at him before he managed to grab my wrist.  
“Assaulting your bedmaster warrants a steep reprimand.”  
I panted out, “Housemaster,” as he bent me over his knee.  
Ezarel walked in. “Later, Nev.” He pulled me up.  
“How could he draw me to somewhere he wasn’t?”  
“It’s part of the charm. This way you can meet him somewhere. We updated the method a while back to save time.” Ezarel exited the room.  
I tried to regain composure, but was still flustered from … the running. “Don’t worry. I’ll let this one slide,” Nevra said, then slipped out.  
“Goody.” I was relieved, I swear.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

After another meal in the pantry, I waited in my room to begin training. Which was extremely boring. It was all about how to correctly fold shirts and make the bed and where to locate the cleaning supplies. I guess I should have expected that. I mean, I chose to be Nevra’s maid because I expected it to be a bore. But apparently I had higher expectation for a fairy-land lady-in-waiting. Not that I had any magical powers.  
“So,” Elaine began, after she had spent an hour or so showing me how to care for the room. “How is Nevra?”  
I shrugged. “He’s fine, I guess. I haven’t actually heard anything about his current mission.”  
She sighed. “No, how is he? How do you find him?”  
“With the summoning – Oh!” I caught onto her meaning. “Ugh, what kind of question is that? You sound like my mother.”  
“I know he can be –”  
“Flirty? A tease?”  
“Perhaps. But he is a sweet boy.”  
“Yeah? You gonna tell me he has a ‘nice personality’. Or give me some sob story that will make me pity him?”  
“No, dear. He just acts this way.” She smiled mischievously. “Seems to work for him, though.”  
“How so?”  
“Well, he appears to have gotten under your skin!” She giggled. I groaned. “See Kero in the Library for your next lesson.”

Kero explained some of the customs I’d be expected to know as Nevra’s help. I kept trying to steer him back to when our realms were the same, but he could stand his ground when he set his mind to it. Eventually, I settled for learning the history behind housekeepers.  
“When HQ was built, about six hundred years ago –”  
“Six hundred?! This place looks new!”  
“Yes, well, we use charms to –”  
“Ugh, is that your answer for everything? Magic this! Magic that!”  
Kero looked flustered.  
“I’m sorry. Please continued,” I said, calming myself down.  
“We used children as bedkeepers, seeing as there were so many orphans. They worked for food and rooms. After a couple of decades, revisions were made to the building. By this time, the bedkeepers were young adults–”  
“After two decades?”  
Kero sighed, then perked up. “Oh, right! We age slower than you. Both physically and developmentally."  
“Oh. How much slower?”  
He looked proud. “I am forty-six.”  
I had not expected that much of a difference. He looked close to Elaine’s age. Although I guess she would be almost fifty, then, also. “How old is Nevra?”  
Kero scoffed. “He will always act thirty.”  
“That’s not so bad …” Thirty wasn’t too much older than me. He definitely wasn’t a child.  
Kero cocked his head to the side. “That’s fifteen by your years.”  
I squirmed. “That explains a lot.” He agreed. “So why the switch? Elaine says no one has personal maids anymore.”  
Kero shrugged. “The children grew. We hired adults, who could take on more duties. Eventually, we hired a handful of adults to serve all guard members, although the Leaders reserve the option to request personal service.  
He explained more about the timeline for housekeeping and when the headquarters was built until it was time to eat.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I had my first ‘Nevra Duty’ shift after dinner. I was reminded by a strong pull in my chest while I was finishing up a cornmeal muffin. I was cherishing it. The next day, I would be expected to dine with Nevra and the Guard. You know, the ones that wanted to use me as bait during missions.  
I knocked before entering, hoping to encourage the same behavior from him. First, he handed me a list. He gave me a couple of minutes to translate it. After returning his quill, I read my annotations aloud. “ ‘Bedkeeper duties.’ Can we please not call me that?”  
“Alright. I’ll call you my trystkeeper.”  
“Worse.”  
“Chambermaid,” he said with a smile and lewd glance.  
“In your dreams!”  
“Indeed.” There was a twinkle in his eye, from something other than the candlelight on the bedside table. I felt my cheeks heat up.  
“Housekeeper duties: ‘make bed, clean room, send and receive laundry, draw bath when necessary, accompany to dinner,’” That one Elaine had mentioned earlier. “ ‘Accompany to washroom each evening –’ Really?”  
“I get lonely.”  
I continued. “ ‘ Tuck in, tell bedtime story, give a goodnight kiss.’ You can’t be serious.”  
“You’re right. A bedtime story is a lot to ask for.”  
“How about I do what I’ve been trained for and nothing else.”  
“Elaine will train you on the rest. I’ll also be giving you other responsibilities for special occasions.”  
“Yeah, Elaine had mentioned traveling?”  
Nevra nodded, then sat on his bed. He gestured for me to join him. I sat firmly on a sofa, before realizing it was a loveseat. “Certain events may require your presence.”  
“Am I going to be your guide or translator or something?”  
He smirked. “More like my companion.”  
Damn it. “You mean escort.”  
He shrugged. “Maybe. Either way, you asked for this job. We can always find you something else to do.”  
“I don’t want to join a guard.”  
“You don’t have to. We could set you up with a position in the pantry. Or with the seamstress. If boring is what you’re really after, I hear the launderers have a tedious life.”  
I shifted in my seat. “This is fine.”  
“Alright then. Off to the washroom we go.” I groaned, but followed.  
His shower wasn’t so bad. He encouraged me to join, but I insisted I liked bathing in the morning. I got to keep my eyes down and sit near the doorway as he chattered on about his day. He left out the argument with Ezarel, but it didn’t seem too interesting at the time, anyway. Before I knew it, he was finished – and dripping at my feet. “Dry me!” He held his arms out and smiled. I grabbed a towel from a cupboard and gave him a quick pat-down.  
“Happy?”  
“Can’t you tell?” He nodded his head down. I didn’t look.  
I do have pretty good peripheral vision, though.  
He left the bathroom in his towel and walked back to his room with me in tow. He dressed himself, for which I was grateful, and squirmed into bed.  
I brought the covers up to his chin, then tucked the sheets close to his sides. “Time for my kiss!” I sighed and rolled my eyes, then pecked him on the forehead. “Come on! On the lips, heart-breaker.”  
“Your list does not specify where I must kiss you. I can do it anywhere I want!” He grinned mischievously. “I mean – wherever!” But he was still smirking.  
“Tomorrow I’ll just have to fix that.”  
“Wonderful. May I go now?”  
“If you wish.”  
“Goody.” I walked through our shared door, bumping my head on the low frame.  
Thanks to Elaine’s charm bag, sleep came immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up that next morning wasn’t bad. My curtains parted, sending a warm beam over my bed and walls. The room looked homely now that it had been cleaned and somewhat furnished. I closed the curtains and walked down the secondary hallway to the bathroom. After my shower, I padded quickly back to my room, careful to keep the thin towel close to my skin. I dried off, then tossed it on my bed. I moved to my dresser, where I had stowed my new clothes.  
The socks actually looked pretty normal. I guess those living here have made some developments after all. The bras were less so. There was a nice black strapless – that came with matching panties – but they probably wouldn’t hold up during regular work. The other two sets were likewise strapless. I was growing concerned when I pulled up a sweetheart corset. This would at least gave the right support, and wasn’t so sturdy that it would prevent movement. I set it aside with a muslin blouse as a second choice. Rummaging through the the tops, I picked out something work-ready that also appeared to have a built-in bra – one of the tank tops. I slid it on, keeping the gem at the bottom facing outward. After a few bounces, I decided it would hold up. I pulled on a pair of undies and one of the hand-sewn pants, then looked myself over in the floor mirror that had recently been brought in. I looked presentable, at least. “Sweet.”  
“Indeed.”  
I jumped and squeaked. “How long have you been standing there!?” I threw a balled-up pair of socks his way.  
He easily caught it and tossed it back. “Long enough to see you’ll need a better wardrobe for weekends.”  
I stowed the rest of the clothing in my drawers. “Why is that?”  
“You’ll be seen public with me anytime I summon you. It would be best for you to look presentable.” Well, there went my earlier analysis. “I’ll send Alana a list of pieces you will need. And … a sketch of your uniform. Elaine has already informed me of your aversion to French fashion. It’s the headdresses, isn’t it?” I rolled my eyes and grabbed the blouse and corset from my bed, returning them to the dresser. “I’ll see you at dinner, chambermaid.” He turned to leave.  
I scoffed. “Yes, sir.”  
Nevra turned back and stood in front of me. “If we’re picking pet names, I’d much rather you call me ‘Yes, Master.’ ” There was the same mischievous look in his eye as yesterday, the one that told me he was playing with his food.  
I gave a soft, “Yes, Master.”  
“What? No quip? Where’s the fire? You’re turning into a wet bedsheet.”  
I grabbed him by the collar and brought his ear down to my mouth. “Anything you wish is yours, Master,” I whispered.  
He placed his hand at the nape of my neck and brought his mouth to my ear, then whispered back, “Goody.” He turned and left the room.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I had some time to myself after breakfast while Kero finished some of his own work, so I decided to go exploring. Nothing big; I just wanted to figure out exactly how the secondary hallway worked. In Nevra’s room, his second door was on the right wall, but there was no hallway to the right on the outside. Mine was flush against the wall shared with my window, but the hallway had no windows – either to my room or looking outside. I stood in the hallway directly outside my room, both direction stretching straight on. In fact, the only outlet halls were toward where the outside of the building should be. Where was my window? I looked to my right, where Nevra’s door was. At least that was similar to the rest of the building.  
I walked to the opposite wall. They were sturdy, but maybe I could hear if they were outer walls. I had my ear pressed against it, listening for bird chirps or wind, when a voice came from behind me. “Looking for something, dear?”  
I jumped back from the wall. Elaine wore a small amused smile. “This wall. I don’t understand it.”  
She nodded, then sighed. “You’re probably tired of hearing this explanation.”  
I groaned. “Magic.” She nodded again. At least it answered my adjacent wall conundrum.  
“Kero must be waiting for you.” I took the dismissal at face value, making my way to the Library again.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

My lesson for that morning was to practice transcribing and copying scrolls. Kero said, “You learn by doing,” and once I recognized the letters from my own handwriting, I’d connect them with the sounds they go with. Interestingly, I started to notice similarities between Roman characters and Eldaryan ones. Maybe the letters were derived from the same alphabet as mine before the realms separated.  
Next on my list was tidying up Nevra’s chambers. At least as his personal servant, I wouldn’t have to scrub any toilets (which they thankfully had here). Unfortunately, with his ‘mood lighting’, it was rather difficult to see what was dirty and what was supposed to be black.  
After lunch, Elaine ran me through some etiquette training. She said most of it was for appearances, and Nevra may not require it while we were alone. But bowing to him was going to be embarrassing no matter who was or wasn’t watching. “You won’t be expected to dress for dinner. The boys won’t be much to look at, either. They usually come immediately from a mission.”  
“Gross and sweaty. Got it.”  
I went back to the Library after that to learn more about the culture and history of Eldarya. “Right now it’s most important for you to understand the daily goings on of the town.” So Kero took out a map and went over each of the locations, emphasizing places I might be sent for errands. The City of El covered a lot of land. Headquarters, which resided at a cliff’s edge, was only a small piece of it. I wondered if I would ever be taken to the beach or the forest.  
I joined the Guard Leaders in the Dining Hall that evening. They did look worn. There was discussion of finding some kid’s animal in a burrow outside the wall. Apparently it had required crawling through the hole. I made a mental note that Nevra would need to be rinsed off before a bath could be productive.  
“Human!” Ezarel called my attention. “How’s servant life treating you?”  
I didn’t have anything snappy to respond with, so I just pointed to my salad and porridge. “Food’s great.” That got a chuckle from all of them. Miiko walked in after that.  
“Started without me, did you?”  
Valkyon stood and bowed as she sat. “We had not been informed that you would be joining us this evening. My apologies.”  
“Sit. I’m here about the girl.” I could tell I was in for another conversation held as if I wasn’t within arm’s reach. “Nevra is concerned about our assumption of her species. He believes she may not be human, at least completely.” Ezarel and I both groaned. Miiko glared only at me before continuing. “Travel between worlds is different between human and good folk. If she is truly human, it’s only a matter of finding the right liminal space. But if she’s faerie, we must accept that we’ll be stuck with her.”  
“What? I can’t leave if I’m one of you?”  
Miiko nodded. “There are certain times of the year when you may be able to transport to the human realm. But we face an ethical issue then. Is it in our authority to send a faerie permanently?”  
Ezarel was quick with a solution. “We’ve sent our kind to her realm in the past for long periods of time before.”  
“Those were Shadow Guard missions. Once we discovered that humans age more quickly, we had to pull each member for fear of being discovered.”  
“Then we know already that she is human. Look at her. She looks thirty-five. Pretty mature for a child.”  
I smiled. “Thank you.”  
His glare confirmed that I was not meant to take his comment as a compliment. “When have you seen teenage faeries that tall?”  
“Or curvy,” Nevra added. I crossed my arms.  
“Perhaps she’s some sort of halfling, then,” Valkyon hypothesized. “Nymphs have been known to mate with humans.”  
“My mother is not a nymph!”  
“Then switched at birth,” Ezarel said. “Some sort of changeling.”  
“Why are you all obsessed with this?” I was standing and shaking. “I’m not some fairy freak. I just want to go home! I don’t want to be here. You don’t want me here. Just let me go!” I turned and ran out of the room, up into the secondary hallway, and into my room. I had pushed a dresser in front of my unlockable door before realizing they could just as easily come through Nevra’s room. I curled up on my bed and tried not to cry.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I felt a familiar pinch near my lung some time later. I went to the bathroom and washed my face, making sure not to meet the eyes of others in the area. Nevra joined after a few minutes.  
“We will do all we can to get you home. In the mean time, Miiko has asked us all to convince you to stay.”  
“Wh–?” He held up a hand.  
“I just thought you should know. She says we need to prepare you for the possibility.” I nodded. “If it makes any difference, I won’t treat you any different. After all, I’ve wanted you to stay from the beginning.” He walked over to the central pipe and peeled off his dirt-covered uniform. I averted my eyes and stepped over to the soap cabinet. Reading the labels, I found one that said ‘Relief’. I took that and several cloths.  
I turned around and saw Nevra about to turn on the water. I walked over and slapped his hand away. “That’s my job.”  
“I’ve bathed myself before, sweetheart.”  
“Master, my job is very boring. Don’t rob me of the excitement of turning your knob.”  
He burst out laughing. “Oh dear. If that’s how you plan to treat my ‘knob’, I should speak to Elaine about your training.”  
“You know what I meant!” I slapped him with one of the rags, then started the water and got to work. His skin wasn’t too bad. The uniform covered most everything but his arms and face. Whoever had to wash the uniform would be in for a struggle, though. I squirted a gob of the soap onto the rag and lathered it over his shoulder. After a second he gasped – then sighed.  
“Elaine taught you our sorcery.” His shoulder hung looser and he leaned against the pipe. “You should try this stuff.” He tried to pull me into the shower spray, but I pushed away, slipping on the floor and almost landing on my ass.  
I swatted at him again. “Douchebag.”  
He laughed. “I’m not familiar with that term.”  
“It means ‘irritant.’ It’s something that washes you off only to make matters worse.”  
“I see. Would there be a better time to get you wet?”  
I searched his eyes for understanding of the double entendre. “I can bathe myself just fine, thank you.”  
After getting all the dirt scrubbed off of him, I copied Valkyon’s actions from my first day and drew Nevra an ice bath. He stayed mostly silent for this.  
Toweling him off brought out more noises, though. “Oh yeah, right there,” he moaned as I scrubbed his hair dry. Moving south just made it worse. He finally let out a moan that was too much.  
“Quiet!” I hissed. “You sound like we’re in a porno.”  
“Stop making up words. Oh yeah. That’s the spot.”  
For the record, ‘the spot’ was his foot. “People are looking!”  
“Hey, folks. Fifty maanas to watch.”  
“That’s it,” I said, standing up. I tossed the towel at his head. He caught it, of course. “Dry yourself.”  
He followed me out. “Sorry, she’s a little shy,” he stage-whispered to the woman with the bunny tail. “Don’t leave like this. It was just getting fun!”  
I turned around with a quality retort at the tip of my tongue. Then I saw that the place where his towel should have been was bare. “Nevra!” I snatched the towel from his shoulder and bundled it at his crotch. “God gave us towels for a reason. Cover yourself!”  
“The Gods did no such thing!” He grabbed it out of my hand and threw it at my face. “Come with me.” He walked into his room, gesturing for me to follow.  
“I’m not comfortable with this.”  
He rolled his eyes, grabbing my wrist. “Not for that. You’re still on duty. You’re mine until my goodnight kiss.” I half-heartedly protested, but he led me into his chambers. He dressed himself, which I appreciated. I had helped both children and drunk adult get clothed, and I wasn’t looking forward to that level of wrangling with him.  
“Let me show you where my uniforms go.” He led me to his dresser and showed me which clothes he used for missions, and which were reserved for weekend events. “You’re to gather my dirty clothes and send them to the Laundry Room.” He pointed to a woven basket, containing a load of dirt-stained garments. “After each load goes through, it will be set aside in the Laundry Room and labeled with my name. He waited as I went to grab his uniform from the bathroom. He had me take the basket to the Laundry Room, using the summoning charm to guide me. Elaine had been right. It was extremely convenient. I found the room with no trouble, then was pulled back to his room to join him.  
“Time for me to tuck you in?” I asked, hopefully.  
“We should talk.” Nevra patted a spot on the bed next to him. After I sat down, he asked, “Why do you want to go back so badly?”  
“I don’t belong here,” I replied, trying not to whine. I was hoping he would ignore Miiko’s order to convince me to stay.  
“What makes you think you belong there?”  
I was taken aback. “I was born there. I’ve lived my entire life in the human realm. With other humans. All of my family and friends are there. Of course I belong there!”  
“Are you missing something? Is there something you can’t live without that you can’t get here? Do you have a beau or an academy or something?”  
I shook my head. “I – I was in the process of cutting ties. Many of my friends were leaving town for college or trade school. I didn’t want to deal with the long distance, so I broke up with my boyfriend after graduation.”  
“Where were you going to go?” He cocked his head to the side, suddenly not so teasing.  
“I don’t know. I went for a walk to clear my head and decide if I wanted to leave at all when I was sent here. So…”  
“You know –” He started to put his hand on my leg, then pulled it away. “This could be your away. Until we find some way to get you back. Or you could stay as long as you want. The timing for our realms is the same. You could spend the Solstice with your family, then return here.”  
“I’ve been gone three days now. They don’t think I’m off at university. They think I’m dead or have run away.  
Nevra hung his head. “They must be worried about you.”  
“And there’s no way I can communicate with them.” I stood up. “I just want to see my family. I want to see my pets. I want to go online. This place is fantastic, but it isn’t home.”  
He sighed. “I see. We will try to gain contact with your realm, so you can communicate with your family.”  
I hadn’t expected him to offer that. “Thank you.”  
“You may tuck me in, now.”  
I repeated my actions from the night before, kissing him on the forehead before I left. “Goodnight, Master.”  
“Goodnight, Housekeeper.”


	4. Chapter 4

Friday was more of the same. However, my afternoon training session had brought more clothing. “Here are your pajamas, dear. Sorry it took so long,” Elaine said, laying them down gently on my bed.  
“Alana must be busy, keeping up with the needs of the entire headquarters,” I replied.  
“We weren’t sure how you preferred to sleep, so she sent along a variety.” She laid down the selection on my bed. The first was a frilly babydoll slip. I doubted all that lace was made for sleeping. Elaine giggled. “Don’t make that face! It’s actually very comfortable. This is my personal favorite.”  
“Still, it’s a lot of appeal for the help.”  
She cocked a hip. “We’re the guards’ help. They provide for us well here.” I apologized, then picked up another. “Oh! That’s from Alana’s Sweet Darling set. Very cute. Very new. She picked that one out special for you. Said the color would bring out your eyes.”  
“That was really kind of her…”  
Elaine shrugged. “Liked I said…”  
The next set was closer to what I was used to. A simple cotton tank top and matching shorts. “I like these.”  
She smiled. “I guessed so. You also have a robe.” It wasn’t the fluffy, oversized kind I had at home, but would still cover me well. “Let me know if you would like it dyed.”  
I shook my head. “White is fine.”  
She clasped her hands. “Wonderful. Onto the formal wear.” Yesterday I would have dreaded this, but now I was excited. “These are your regular on-call outfits.” The shirts were deep and bright. The first was a two-tone halter top. A chain around the neck kept up the flowing fabric, which wouldn’t go past my rib cage. Maybe I should start working out my abs again. The second was much tighter-fitting: a colored tank with an open chest. Sheer silk covered the top of the breasts and waistline.  
“Why is everything red and black?”  
Elaine giggled again. “Dear, you will be seen with Nevra. It’s important for others to know who you belong to.” At least she hadn’t color-coded the pajama sets. The finial top bore one long sleeve and a sturdy chest plate. “That will be for outdoor activities, within the HQ boundaries. No need to get your pretty shirts dirty.” She picked up another piece. “This will also be useful for some of the tops.” She held up a thin band of fabric, twisted on one side.  
“Is that supposed to be a bra?”  
“It’s a sheer brassiere, meant to be worn with formal wear. If something slips, others will assume the flash of color is part of the outfit. This shade of gold should fit well with anything you wear in public.” She handed it to me, and I tried to figure out how to put it on. Möbius strips never became fashionable in the human realm.  
“Trousers next.”  
“Ooh! I like these, too.” I picked up a pair of black pants with gold gems sewn on the front of the waist and outer sides of the legs. High-waisted, but somehow commanding.  
“Oh yes! There’s a red pair of those, as well. Use your own judgement. And… one skirt option.” Another high waist, with a gold V pointing toward a flowing, black skirt. The fabric was soft, but sturdy. Elaine drew my attention to a box she had entered with. “You’ll also find some accessories in there. Boots are for trousers. Heels are for the skirt.”  
I nodded. “Thanks. This is better than most of the clothes I have at home.”  
She smiled warmly. “It’s no trouble, dear.”  
I thought back to an earlier conversation with Nevra. “You said something before about a uniform?”  
She looked at me apologetically. “I have one. First, you should know that it’s out of my hands, and any complaints should be given to your bedmaster, Nevra.”  
“That bad?”  
She held up my new uniform. “Alana assured me she gave it no French embellishments. See? No flowing sleeves.”  
“No sleeves at all.” The dress, black and white, with plenty of trimmings, was a definite twist on the French Maid look. A loose corseting laced up the front, with reinforced cups above. They looked small, too small to hold me. Lace lined the top, which was indeed sleeveless. One bow and I was sure to fall out of it. It finally dawned on me why women always curtseyed. I turned it around, looking for the zipper, before cursing my stupidity. Surely enough, the back held only a series of buttons and loops. “I don’t know if this will fit me.”  
“Don’t be absurd! Alana built it straight from your measurements.”  
That didn’t actually reassure me, but I let it go. The skirt itself wasn’t too awful. It was a bit short, with a lace petticoat, but I’d still be able to work well. At least Nevra had considered my actual duties when designing the uniform. There were no accessories, for which I was relieved, and the shoes were a pair of modest pumps. The costume – and it was definitely a costume – was demeaning. However, it wasn’t entirely impractical. Any slip-ups would have been purely for Nevra’s immediate amusement. I sighed. “I can make this work.”  
Elaine gave a large sigh. It struck me that she was probably under orders by Miiko to make me worth while. I wasn’t a member of the regular housekeepers. I was an unqualified girl thrown into the mix due to Nevra’s confusing fascination. “I’ll leave it for you to wear later tonight. You’re to wear it on weekday duty, but may run errands in your other garments. Except –” She held up a cloak in the same burgundy-black scheme as the other pieces. “In case he asks you to keep it on outside. Our little secret.” She winked.  
“Did you ever have someone like Nevra?” I asked.  
She shook her head. “No. Most of the guard and others don’t have the time for his shenanigans. But he gets bored. And lonely.”  
“When a dog causes trouble due to boredom, you take it for a walk in the park,” I mumbled.  
“Well, that would be your job now, wouldn’t it?” She smoothed the clothes over my bed and left the room, smiling.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

That evening, Kero began teaching me of the different types of ‘good folk’ in the faerie realm. We started with those I had met, although it was a short list. By the end the lesson, I had heard a brief overview of elves, vampires, brownies, mermaids, and a handful of others that I would be regularly interacting with. There was actually a lot of diversity in the City of El. It made me consider how well a human would be received. I waited until Kero had finished his list of creatures, then asked, “If they can’t find a way for me to get home, would I be welcome here?”  
He smiled nervously and took my hand. “Of course. We’ve had humans come through before.”  
“But – would I be able to do something beyond being Nevra’s maid? I have no magical gifts or anything. And I still don’t know much about this place.”  
“I have no gifts, either,” he replied, bopping me on the head lightly with his long, twirling horn. “And the point of these lessons is to help you understand and function in our realm. You can make a place for yourself here, if you try.”  
He let me go early so I could dress for dinner.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I’ve been told that no one likes a complainer. Even if it’s something totally worth whining about. Like a sexist, low-cut uniform. But if I wanted to gain enough clout around HQ to make people listen to me – to let me make my own decisions – I had to play along. But I could still do so on my own terms. So when I went to the Dining Hall in that costume, I wasn’t bitter and glaring. No, I went with cheeks pinched and hair brushed out. I had tracked down Elaine to ask about panty hoes. She had given me a confused look, then pointed out the window toward the lush gardens. “There are some hoes in the main garden shed, I believe.” Luckily she was able to recommend a bottle in the bathroom for hair removal.  
Contrary to my previous fears, the corset actually kept everything in place. I strode in, gave Nevra a deep bow, then greeted him. “Good evening, Master.”  
Ezarel was the first to regain composure. “You were right, Nev. She will be useful for something.” He smirked at me, but I just smiled back.  
I gave a quick twirl, allowing the skirt to lift some. Ezarel’s eyebrows lifted when he saw my black panties. Valkyon found something very interesting to look at outside the large window. “Do you really like it?”  
Nevra scooted his chair back, patting his lap. “Have a seat and we’ll find out.” I obliged, putting an arm around his neck.  
Miiko walked in then. “No.” He sighed and let me slide off his lap and move to the seat next to him. “Sorry to pop in unannounced two days in a row. I have a question for your girl.” She sat down and addressed me directly. “Kero tells me you had a concern about permanent residency.” I saw Nevra sit up beside me. Ezarel huffed and Valkyon was unreadable as ever. “Can you tell me more about that?”  
I wrung my hands, trying to think of a nice way to put it. “I was worried that my being human may not make this the best place for me. Especially since I lack certain –” I peeked at Valkyon “– abilities.”  
She nodded, considering. Then changed the subject. “Did you find any of the creatures you learned about interesting?”  
“Well, I learned about each of you. And I find those all equally fascinating.”  
She scoffed. “Very well put. But I was more curious if you noticed any similarities between a specific creature and yourself.”  
I sighed and slouched in my seat. “This again.”  
“You want to get home. We want to help you. But we need to know what we’re dealing with.”  
Ezarel held his hand up. “There’s no way to know exactly which creature she is.”  
Miiko met his eyes. “There’s a test that will tell if she has faerie blood at all.”  
“It’s a waste of time.”  
“Then do it whenever you get the chance.”  
“It’s a waste of resources. We don’t ration our supplies because we have plenty to spare. She’s human, just look at her. And no amount of time spent here will reveal otherwise.”  
“It’s not up for discussion. Give her the test. You have one week.” He started to protest. “That’s an order.” She stood and left the room. Immediately after, the waitstaff entered with our meals.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nevra walked back to his room with me after dinner. He still wanted to talk about the faerie thing. “I like your eyes.”  
“Thank you. They came with the face.”  
He didn’t waver. “Purple. Such an unusual color for a human.”  
“It’s a genetic mutation. I have very little pigment in my eyes.”  
“Is that so?”  
“Yes. My grandmother had the same thing.”  
“Ah, you never mentioned anything about your grandmother being from our realm. We should go call on her sometime.”  
“Psh … You don’t have phones here.”  
He gave a confused stutter. I took the opportunity to bring up another issue of species. “Kero told me what you are. What you feed on.”  
He sighed and opened his door for me. “I had the same chowder as everyone else.”  
“Chowder fortified with human blood.”  
“That’s not – accurate. In the least.”  
I walked into his room, still indignant. “Where do you get your supply from? Is that why I haven’t seen other humans? Did you kill them? Did you want me to be your bedkeeper so you could seduce me then use me as a convenient blood source?”  
“Enough! First of all – I was joking about you being my keeper. You are the one who insisted you make my bed every morning. Second – I only meant to seduce you.” He laughed at my expression, then dodged my attempt to punch his arm. “I get a potion to help me out. It’s only a weekly necessity. To keep all of my … urges” he winked at this “in check.”  
“So you’re not planning to take advantage of me?”  
He quickly grabbed my arm and maneuvered me so that my back was pressed up against the wall. He whispered in my ear, “Not unless you ask me to.” His other hand ran softly from my upper thigh, up over the skirt and stopped below my breast.  
I turned my head to whisper back, “I’ll let you know.” Then I pushed him away before I did anything stupid. The corset was made to be flexible, but I still found it hard to take a deep breaths.  
“You should go change. I need to go down to the market square before it closes.”  
“I have a travel cloak –”  
“No. Real clothes. You look ridiculous.”  
I left, feeling a little stung. But not too much. Whatever he claimed, this costume got enough of a reaction that he kept his head turned away.  
I quickly put on the tan pants and burgundy tank top. It was getting chilly outside, so I grabbed my white coat from home as well. I hesitated before going back into his room. No one answered when I knocked, so I waited for him in the secondary hallway.  
“Let’s go, pet.” He gestured for me to follow.  
“Yes, Master.” I was rewarded by a falter in his step.  
He handed me a slip of parchment when we got outside the main building. “This is what we’re looking for. You can read, now, right?” I sighed, wanting to argue that I’ve been able to read for years, but I knew what he meant. The writing on the slip was a hurried scrawl of now-familiar characters.  
“Purified water, lunar fruit, scarlet stone… What is all this stuff?”  
“Ingredients for your test. Ez says since you’re my responsibility – well, he used a different word – that it’s my duty to have you tested. And since assisting me is your duty, I’m delegating this to you!”  
“Goody.” We continued looking for ingredients from the list. He showed me how to negotiate with a sentient cat and which vendors gave the best prices. Finally, we had one ingredient left. “Golden Cypress Sap. That sounds almost normal.”  
“And free. We can find some near the edge of the forest.” I was a little hesitant to go, seeing as the last forest I was in led me into a foreign realm, but I followed closely behind.  
We had just chipped a piece of sap off of a tree when someone called out, “Nevra!”  
He turned around and saw the rabbit-tailed woman from the bathroom. “Hello, Ykhar. On a mission?”  
She nodded, smiling. “Kero and I are working on something.” She looked at me. “I’ve seen you around. Which guard are you in?”  
“Uh, well –”  
“She’s my personal assistant,” Nevra cut in. “Since I’m so important.” He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.  
“Well, it’s nice to finally meet you. I need to keep going, but I’ll probably see the both of you soon.”  
We walked on. “When did you see Ykhar?”  
“First day in the washroom.”  
He laughed. “I remember Elaine saying it was quite an experience for you.”  
“I guess I’m just not used to such … communal spaces.”  
He just shrugged. “You get your own room.”  
This was true. And a great perk. Elaine had told me that many of the housekeepers – and general guard members, even – had a roommate. “With how much authority you’re given over me, I’m surprised I wasn’t assigned to a futon at the foot of your bed.”  
After making me explain the wonders of futons, Nevra chuckled. “Oh, I wouldn’t do that to you. There’s plenty of room for you on my bed.” He grabbed me by the waist for a less-than-awkward side-hug. I may have leaned in. Just a little. “In all honesty, don’t hesitate to ask for a change of room. I wouldn’t mind the company.”  
“I think I’m good where I am, thanks.”  
He smirked. “Come on, I don’t bite. Well more than once.”  
“My mother likes to remind me that once is all it takes.”  
He smiled and looked me up and down. “Indeed.”  
“My eyes are up here!” I retorted, pointing.  
“My apologies. Sometimes I have trouble with my vision. You understand.” He pointed to his eyepatch.  
“That’s a terrible excuse.”  
“Hey, I’m not the only one who had trouble meeting your lovely violet eyes at dinner.” He waved at Valkyon as we passed him in the hallway, emphasizing his point.  
“I’m not making that mistake again.”  
Nevra laughed. “Yes, you are. It’s important for you to wear your uniform in my presence. Although I’m sure that you would look better without it.”  
I ignored that comment to argue with a more immediate one. “It’s missing half its top! How can that be appropriate dining wear?”  
“It’s designed for ease of access. This way, if you drop food down there, I can assist you in retrieving it.” He raised his eyebrow and bit his lip.  
“Cute.”  
“Perhaps.” He entered his room and waited for me to follow. “I have something special planned for tonight.”  
“A bloodletting?”  
“With how short you’ve been today, I’d ask if that were already the case.” He stuck out his tongue and pushed me through the door.  
There was a brief moment of panic before I realized that Elaine probably had some special potion to help with that, too. “What’s on the list for tonight?”  
“There’s a meeting with the outer Guards this Sun’s Day. Nothing exciting, just a strategy meeting. But Miiko wants to impress them, so each of the Guard Leaders will be in formal dress and accompanied.”  
“What will I have to do?”  
“Carry my stuff. Like I said, nothing fancy.” He walked over to his dresser. “What I need from you now is a second opinion. It’s been awhile since some of this formal wear has seen the light of day.” I snorted at this, as the appearance of his room implied that he preferred it that way. “We need to pick out something that will impress without being too flashy – don’t worry, your garb is already finished – and pick out the ones that no longer fit or are too worn to be returned to the seamstress.”  
“What will she do with them?”  
“Reuse them, if possible. Or else remove whatever fabric scraps she can to be reused for new clothes.”  
After waiting for me to get back into uniform, we spent the next half hour or so tying and buttoning Nevra into simple but elegant outfits. He somehow looked attractive in all of them, although the worn ones were a bit more comical. He gasped when I managed to tear a shoulder seam as we wrestled him into the sleeve of a shirt so old, the cotton was decaying. “Look what you’ve done!” He flapped the loose sleeve around in mock horror. “Bad chambermaid! No food for you!” He lightly slapped my face with the sleeve, which continued to tear with every wild gesture.  
I laughed. “Sorry, Master. I’ll just take my beating and go now.” I had meant it as a joke, but in one swift move, he had me bent onto the bed. With one hand pressed against my back, he let the other find the folds of my skirt. The corset suddenly felt tighter, and my breaths grew shallow.  
He bent over me. “I wouldn’t want to risk rewarding unwelcome behavior.” He gave my ass a squeeze before standing up. “Oh dear, now the back’s torn.” He quickly undid the buttons and tossed the shirt into the ‘return’ pile. After a couple more sets, we had sorted them all.  
“You can take these down to Alana tomorrow,” Nevra said, patting one of the piles. I brought them to my room, then returned to put away the others. He was already on it.  
I gave an exasperated sigh. “You’re doing my job, again. How am I supposed to earn my keep?” He winked in response. Or, maybe it would be a blink? Technically both? Either way, that definitely wasn’t what I meant. I told him so.  
“Then maybe you should refer to your list.” I grabbed the slip from his bedside table. Translating on the fly was still rough, but I was improving. “I’ll take your laundry down tomorrow with the other clothes and bring up whatever is clean.” I looked farther down the list, then snapped my fingers. “Showers!”  
“Pardon?”  
“Oh, um. Bathe. In the washroom.”  
He smirked, then began to undress. “Goody.” He put on a dark robe, then gestured for me to lead. I didn’t have to draw a bath or scrub off a layer of dirt, so the shower was less tiresome than my previous attempts to bathe him. Nevra, however, was just as aggravating as the night before. He insisted that I needed to help wash him, despite his lack of sore muscles. It was also frustrating to try to bathe him while keeping my uniform dry. I was going to have to ask Elaine about getting a shower suit of some sort.  
Nevra continued to make the whole process worse by continuing the previous night’s antics. “Yes, I love when you touch me there.” Luckily, he was only saying it loud enough for me to hear. There was someone in a stall and I didn’t want them getting the wrong idea. I had him turn around so I could wash his back. “Mmm… you feel so good…”  
“Stop it!” I hissed, slapping him with the wet rag.  
He turned back around. “Oh yes, I’ve been a bad boy. Hit me again.”  
So I did.  
I shoved him back. He slipped on the wet floor and went down, taking my legs out on the way. We both fell on the floor with a pair of grunts. He burst out laughing while I adjusted the top of my uniform. “Get up, you ass.” I stood and wrung out my skirt.  
Nevra smiled. “I’m seriously regretting asking for that thing to be so dark. You would look much better in white right now.”  
“Gee, thanks.”  
He pulled himself up, then rinsed off. As he turned off the shower, he looked at me, still damp and glaring. “You’re a feisty one.”  
I gave a sarcastic curtsey. “Can we go now?”  
Back in his bedroom, he dressed himself in his pajamas. Surprise, surprise: black and burgundy. The top was a pullover, but collared similar to his uniform. The pants looked like silk, but were so form-fitting they couldn’t have been too comfortable. I guess we do what we have to to flatter ourselves. And they were definitely flattering on him. I tried to think of a distraction, but he beat me to it. “What’s next on the list?”  
I walked to his bedside table and scanned down the parchment, trying to remember where I had left off earlier. “Ah! Tuck you in.” I pushed him to the bed, then brought the covers up to his neck.  
“Good bedkeeper. What’s next?”  
I checked the list. “Goodnight ki –” I had to reread the last part, which had been added since I last read through the list two night ago. “Oh, you have got to be joking.”  
He grinned. “I amended it.”  
“I can see that. But you can’t seriously expect –”  
“I expect nothing. It is merely a suggestion.”  
I stood over him for a minute, thinking. I was beyond the point where I could tell myself I hadn’t thought about it. Thought about him. He was very persistent. And attractive. Especially in those pants. I couldn’t even convince myself I didn’t want to anymore. But he was so cheeky. So sure of himself. And part of that was hot, sure. I wanted to give into it, but I didn’t want him thinking that he always had the upper hand. I wanted to leave him reacting, like I had been the last few days. I wanted to get ahead in this little game he was playing with me.  
I pulled down the covers, grumbling. “What was the point of tucking you in, then?” There was a convenient flap on his pajama bottoms. I reached in, finding him already hard. “Jesus, Nev…” I guess I couldn’t throw stones. I could feel myself starting to get wet just thinking about him.  
“Hmm… ‘Jesus, Nev’… I like that. Although I’m sure it would sound so much better with your mouth full.” His dick twitched in my hand, and I knew he would be thinking about this later tonight. I might as well give him something good to remember.  
I brought the tip of his head to my lips, as if to kiss it – like the list said to. I then brought my lips slowly over it. I let my tongue trip over the underside of the lip, and heard his breath catch. I lifted my head, sucking gently, letting his dick slide out of my mouth. I looked Nevra in the eye – his wide, surprised eye – and then primly kissed the head of his penis. “Goodnight, Nevra.” Then I left the room, satisfied that tonight he had been the one slack-jawed, unable to speak.  
That night, I paced the room for several minutes before flopping on the bed, frustrated. I found a handful of spare candles in my bedside table. One of them came in handy.


	5. Chapter 5

I wasn’t sure what was in store for me during the weekend, but my curtains parted later on Saturday than they had on the previous days. The charm bag under my pillow amplified the feeling of extra sleep, bringing a content yawn from my lungs. I stretched in bed, taking time to enjoy my situation. Right out of school with a job wasn’t bad, even if I was basically a personal nanny. Comfortable bed, nice clothes, good people. I had gotten lucky. This easily could have led with me being locked up in that cage for a month. It still hurt to consider that I may never see another human again – after all, I still missed my family and friends – but I had fallen into a decent gig when I stepped into that mushroom circle.  
Being part faerie wouldn’t be so bad, I guess. I could still visit my family occasionally. That is, if the guard leaders could figure out some way to get me back …  
I rolled out of bed, changed into my robe and left for the washroom. Nevra was already showering. “Ah, here to wash me, chamber maid?” He held out his washrag.  
I shook my head. “I’ll take care of you once I’ve taken care of myself. See you after breakfast.”  
“Well, the least you can do is fetch me a towel.” I sighed and walked to the cupboard, grabbing an extra towel with my own supplies. After grabbing a couple towels, I set my stuff down near the showers, then approached Nevra, on the opposite side. I bowed deeply, presenting his towel. I watched him reach for it, then grab my wrist instead. The towel dropped to the floor as he pulled me into the water’s stream with him.  
“Damn it, Nevra!” The water wasn’t unpleasant. It was perfectly warm. And he did feel nice pressed up against me. I checked the door, worried someone would walk in.  
“They already left. No one else will come through for a while.” He held me close to his chest. “I was right. You look fantastic in white.”  
I looked down at my robe, confused. Then I saw two nipples showing through the thin fabric. The whole thing had become see-through in the water. “You … you planned this!”  
“You can say it. I’m a genius.”  
“You’re a pervert!”  
He laughed. “You seem quite content here, so I mustn’t be the only one.” I pushed closer to him, enjoying the warmth. He ran a hand through my hair, then pulled it so that my head shifted out of the stream. He bent his head toward mine, then softly pressed our lips together. The kiss itself was nothing special. Just a simple, chaste kiss. What made it natural, and even inevitable, was that he had stopped performing for a moment and let things just be. And standing with him in the warm water, soaked and remembering how he looked last night, made me ache for more. I stood on my toes, shifting slightly so that I could feel his cock between my thighs. He gasped in my mouth, then brought both of his hands to my ass, pulling me closer still. “Come back to my room,” he asked, between kissing my neck and jaw.  
“I have to shower still.”  
He chuckled. “I think that’s taken care of. Plus, I’m just going to get you dirty again.”  
“All my hard work, all for nothing,” I sighed.  
He bent down, bringing his mouth to collarbone and his hands to my thighs. “But you’d look so good covered in my spunk.”  
His forward comment made me blush. “I’ll get my towel.”  
We quickly left the washroom, him in his robe and me covered in a towel. No one was in the hallway, but I still couldn’t help looking over my shoulder anyway. “Don’t worry,” Nevra reassured. “They all think we’ve been at it every night since you moved in.”  
I scoffed and entered his room. “How lucky for us.”  
Nevra shut the door, then pushed me up against it. He pinned my wrists above my head, letting the towel fall to the floor. “Don’t blame them. I’ve been thinking about this since you’re first night, too.” He kissed my chest, then traced his tongue down the side of my breast. Moving back up, he set his lips on my neck. “Mmm … so warm.” He traced a tooth along my shin.  
Not a tooth. A fang.  
“Hey!” I slipped out of his grasp and pushed him away. “You promised there would be no blood!”  
He put his hands in the air. “I promise I won’t penetrate! I just want to feel your skin.” I laughed. “You understand my meaning!” He grabbed my waist and pulled me close again, this time nibbling at my jaw. I felt warmth spread through my chest and down into my thighs. If I had been wearing undies, they would be soaked by now. My fingers found his hair as he placed a hand on my stomach, drawing small circles with his fingers. He moved two of them lower and my grip tightened, bringing a soft gasp from his lips. He rubbed a finger on my clit for several seconds. The warmth in my thighs grew worse, so I placed a foot on the wall behind me for stability. He inserted a finger and my legs began to shake.  
Nevra chuckled. “Maybe we should move to the bed.” He picked me up, cradling me in his arms, then dumped me onto his bed. I sat up, finding myself looking at his waist. I thought back to how he had felt in my mouth – firm, but soft and warm. I pulled aside his robe and brought my tongue to the head of his penis, licking up the pre-cum at its slit. He gasped, then pushed me back onto the bed. “You first.” Once again he inserted a finger into my pussy. A moan escaped. He traced a fang against my ear. “Just you wait. What I’ve got is better than some candle stick.” I was going to ask how he knew about that when he added a second finger. I swore. He pushed them both in, the pulled almost out, over and over. I said his name. “Yes, my dear bedkeeper?”  
All I could respond with was, “Oh my God, Nevra.”  
He chuckled. “If you say so.” He started to rub his thumb in circles over my clit as the other two fingers continued moving in and out. He brought his mouth to my ear again. “I can’t wait to be inside you –” Then he stopped moving. He whispered, “Not now …”  
“What?”  
“I’m being summoned. Guard meeting today.” He quickly pulled his fingers back out – which sent another wave of heat over my skin – then sucked my juices from them.  
I threw my head backward onto the pillow. “That was cruel.”  
He helped me up, letting his eye rake over my body. “I’ll make it up to you later.” He turned me and pushed me toward the door. “Now go get dressed. Something presentable.” I assumed that was code for ‘not your ridiculous maid costume’. “I have to deal with … this.” I turned to see him gesturing at his dick, which was peaking out of his robe. I bent over and licked the tip again, feeling the warm juice on my tongue. He placed his hand on my head, so I opened my mouth took in the tip. He pushed my head farther down, so that I had the whole thing in my mouth. I grabbed his hips for support, then went as far as I could. I made it to the base of his cock before gagging and pulling back.  
I coughed and apologized. Nevra raised his eyebrow. “As you should be. Temptress. Trying to seduce me as I prepare to dress. Your tricks will not work on me.”  
“Liar.”  
He took my face in his hands, gently kissing my lips. “Go.” He pushed me to our shared door again, this time patting my ass as he did so. As I bent through the door, something flew onto my head. “And take your towel!”

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nevra and I were both dressed and groomed in five minutes. I wore the black and gemmed pants with the matching collared top. He wore a similar collared shirt with tight black pants. We walked through the main passageway this time, which happened to be closer to the meeting room. I guess all the other doors in the secondary hallway had already been assigned. Entering the room, we found the guard leaders already discussing. Well, arguing. Miiko was at the head of the table, with Kero and Ykhar immediately to her sides. She was the loudest by far. “The Oracle did not specify anyone. She merely appeared before the Giant Crystal!” Kero and Ykhar were both trying to speak, but looked uncomfortable in the ruckus.  
Ezarel was farther down the table, obviously leading the disagreement. “The Oracle always designates some being or messenger upon her arrival. Saying no one was chosen implies that she just came for a nighttime stroll!”  
I turned to Nevra. “What’s going on?”  
He bent closer to my ear, but still had to speak loudly. “The Oracle appeared yesterday. She’s kind of the keeper of the Crystal. Miiko and I believe she just came as a response to a young Brownie finding another piece, but Ezarel is convinced it is some sort of omen.”  
Valkyon was at the table as well, across from Ezarel. He simply whispered with a member next to him, gesturing occasionally.  
It took about ten minutes for everyone to shut up after Nevra and I joined at the head of the table. Everyone had an opinion, but no one seemed to have a definitive answer. Theories included:  
The Oracle just appeared as she always does when a piece is returned.  
No, Miiko had rejoined several pieces without ‘her’ appearing.  
The Oracle appeared to recognize the ‘Mery’ who had found it after so long.  
The previous theory was absurd. There was nothing special about the child.  
Valkyon suggested a reenactment of the event so as to better investigate any possible meaning.  
No one seemed to consider that – if rejoining the crystal piece just coincidentally occurred before the Oracle’s appearance – she may have been alluding to another event or future change to the City of El. I patted Nevra’s arm and whispered my own theory. He nodded and gestured to speak. “We should consider other events that could have brought an omen about at the same time. Not only recent changes, but any historical occurrences that happened in the past around this time of year. If the location of her appearance was a coincidence, she could be signaling the start of another change, or emphasizing a recent development that would have an impact on the city.”  
This sat well with everyone and pleased most. Miiko began giving assignments. “Ker, events on or around this date. Ykhar, check with the oldest residents. They have the most knowledge of past appearances. Nevra, rumors from the last week.” I guess that meant we were on intel duty. “I will make contact with the other guards’ messengers. We will discuss our findings briefly at tomorrow’s meeting.”  
Nevra and I exited with the others, toward his room. “Look at you, being useful.”  
“Is that a nice way of saying ‘about time’?”  
He laughed. “You’ve certainly provided entertainment since you arrived. Everyone’s been gossiping about the new human.”  
“Oh, great. Like middle school, but on a bigger scale.”  
He shook his head. “Sometimes I have no idea what you are saying.”  
When we got back inside his room, I flopped down on his bed – still unmade, oops. “So what’s next?”  
“I need to have a meeting with my rangers. Shouldn’t take too long.” His stomach gurgled, which invoked the same reaction in mine. “Eat. You can go on and take care of your work. I’ll summon you if I need you.” He walked to the door. I was deciding if I should make the bed or eat first when he turned around. “You should probably put your uniform on while you clean. Wouldn’t want to get these nice garments dirty.” He winked and left.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

After breakfast – well, lunch by then – I changed and got started cleaning Nevra’s room. He was actually pretty tidy. The only thing I could think to complain about was his habit of leaving clothes on the floor. But that was easy to deal with. I had just finished when I felt a strong pull to go to the seamstress. I wasn’t aware they worked weekends, but set out that way anyway. I passed Nevra in the hall on my way. “Join me once you stow your new clothing.”  
The seamstress room was closed, but there was a bundle of cloth with my name pinned to it. In script. I had never read or written it during Kero’s lessons. It made me feel an odd sense of belonging, as if writing my name in Eldaryan made me one of them. I ran the garments back to my room, but couldn’t resist taking a peek before returning to Nevra.  
The outfit was gorgeous. It wasn’t just clothing. Alana had made some accessories and found heels to bring it all together. In the bundle of cloth was a sheer, see-through black dress covered in gold sparkles. The long sleeves began after the shoulders, making me wonder how it would stay up. Underneath the dress was a very strict red teddy with a large split that almost met the base. I could already tell it would do wonders for my figure. I wondered if Nevra had picked this out, or if Alana had designed it specifically for me. Either way, it definitely alluded to my role as his ‘companion’. There was also a pair of ornate red stockings that would go up to my thighs. And a spiked choker that tied the red of the underclothes and the gold of the dress together. I sat everything carefully aside to look at the shoes. They looked to be made of crystal, clear with shards heading toward the ankle. I would look stunning tomorrow.  
Which was the point. Nevra had been vague about my duties. And most of them seemed geared to antagonizing or seducing me. Or both. At least the job came with perks.  
I set the clothes on my dresser for tomorrow and hoisted up my uniform. Unfortunately, that sent my ass into view, showing off the tan cotton Elaine had provided me with. I considered trying to find a better pair, then decided I could use a little cheekiness and took them off altogether. This felt a bit odd. I had gotten used to going without a bra for a few days now. But being completely nude underneath the short skirt made me feel … vulnerable.  
I joined Nevra on his bed and waited for him to tell me what he called me in for. He looked surprised to see me. “You changed.”  
“You told me to, remember? Was I supposed to change back after cleaning?”  
He grabbed my waist and slid me closer to him. “No, I like the view.” He stared pointedly at my chest. I resisted the urge to cover myself.  
Instead I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him back onto the bed. I pulled his scarf over his head and snuck my hand between his back and the sheets to unwind the buttons on his vest. He helped me get him out of it and his decorative sleeves. “What else do you like about this dress?” I asked, placing my head on his bare chest.  
He ran his hand down my side, squeezing slightly. “I like how tight it is. Mystery is nice, but sometimes –” He had gotten past the skirt and was now squeezing my bare ass. “Are you not –” He pulled the skirt up and looked down my body. “You wench!”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I’m lying here topless, trying to be a good bedmaster to my scantily clad chamber maid, and you attempt to seduce me!” He pushed me up off of him. “This deserves a beating for sure.” He got up and pushed me back down onto the bed, skirt up, ass bare. He brought a hand firmly up from my thigh to my cheek, while pushing me harder into the bed with his pelvis. “How many do you think this deserves?”  
“Whatever you think is best, Master.” I replied.  
“Let’s start with a couple, shall we?” He patted my ass a little and I could feel myself getting wet with anticipation. “One… two…” Before saying three, he slapped. I squeaked, despite being prepared for the impact. There was a sharp sting left by it, but was overpowered by a desire for more. “Quiet,” he ordered. I brought my hand up over my mouth as he struck again, this time harder and sweeter.  
Not wearing underwear had been a terrible idea. I could feel myself getting wetter, hoping Nevra couldn’t tell. “Is someone enjoying this?” He bent down to lick at my pussy, which only made my efforts less effective. “Obviously you haven’t learned your lesson.” He fiddled with something on the base of my uniform until the skirt detached. “Let’s try this again.”  
I looked down at my body, which now only held the corset top. “Did you know this would happen?”  
“I’ve been wanting to get you into my bed since you agreed to be my bedkeeper. Of course I prepared for this. On your knees.” I did as he said. He parted a flap on his pants and stuffed his penis through it. Grabbing my chin, he pulled my head toward him. I took his cock in my mouth and went as far as I could without gagging again. He sure wasn’t tiny, but I was grateful that I didn’t have to struggle much.  
I stroked the underside with my tongue, bringing a moan to Nevra’s lips. It was deep and guttural at first, but became almost a whimper at the end. The noise sent me sucking harder and going deeper, trying to evoke another. This time he moaned my name. “Oh, you feel so good.” He moved his thrusts in time with me, then increased the pace. Just as my neck began to ache, he grabbed my hair and pulled my head away. He pulled me up and kissed me deeply. Hands at my waist, pulling me closer to him, he bit my lip and nibbled my jaw and ear. He then pushed me back onto the bed, how I had been while he had spanked me. Now that the skirt had been removed, he had better access. He scraped his nails over my ass, then ran them down my back. I tried to keep quiet, but sounds kept slipping out. “Don’t try to stop it,” he said. “I want to hear you.” He pressed his dick up against my vag. Gently at first, then firm. But he didn’t go in. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter, wishing he would. Finally, he leaned forward. “Can I?”  
“Please!” I gasped. He slid into me slowly, moaning as I cried out.  
Nevra held my hips, rhythmically pulling me toward him. He ran a hand down the back of the top I still had on. “New rule … no more uniform … I just want to see you like this all the time.” He squeezed my hips tighter, then pulled my torso upward to meet his. He traced my neck and shoulder with his fangs, sending tingles down my toes. He pulled himself out of me and spun me around. “Get on top of me.” He laid down on the bed, pulling me onto him. I straddled his waist and he pulled me down for another deep kiss. His tongue found my lips and slowly ran over them. When he pulled away, I slid down onto him, slowly at first. The sensation filled me up as he did, making me to shudder and sigh. Nevra’s eye rolled back and I slid quickly down the rest of his shaft, enjoying his look of surprise. He grabbed my hips again, rotating his as as I continued to slide up and down his cock. The new movement sent sparks down my arms, the feeling alternating between an electrical charge and rawness.  
I traced my fingers down his body, trying to locate hotspots. I felt him twitch inside me when I touched the skin around his v-lines. Tracing the ridges, I found a groove that made his arms shake as they held me. I wasn’t sure if I was tickling him or not. “Good or bad?” I asked.  
“Fuck, good!” He twitched again inside me. “Do you trust me?”  
The question caught me off-guard, forcing an honest answer. “Um, no?”  
Nevra chuckled. “Then may I try something?” I nodded and he pulled me down, bringing our lips together. He ran his tongue over mine once more, then I felt a sharp pain. I gasped and pulled back. A copper taste grew stronger in my mouth. I touched my lip, pulling it back to see the blood.  
“Just couldn’t resist, could you?” I chastised, rolling my eyes. He wasn’t listening, though. In no time, Nevra pushed me off of him, then switched places. I was on my back on his sheets, grateful the soon-to-come stains wouldn’t show on the dark fabric. Pulling my legs up around him, he guided himself inside me once more. Then, holding onto the back of my head, brought his mouth to mine. This kiss wasn’t deep or gentle, though. It was searching, desperate. He licked over the spot where he had bitten my lip open, then pushed his tongue further into my mouth. I pulled away a little and squeezed my lips together, bringing out more blood. This time when our lips met, he hungrily continued kissing me.  
I had never tried to do anything in the bedroom with blood before. But his reaction was driving me crazy. Nevra started fucking me faster, deeper, getting sloppy. He pulled my arms up over my head with one hand, taking his mouth off mine and caressing my breast with the other. He began panting as he dragged his nails down my sides. I let out a cry as he bit the soft skin over my tit. He moved to kiss me after licking up more blood, coating my lips with the taste of dirty quarters. He gasped my name and met my eye. Then he pulled out, leaving the phantom sensation of his dick thrusting into me. He buried his face into my neck as he jizzed across my chest. We both laid there panting, Nevra propping himself up over me.  
I finally broke the silence. “You lied. You said there would be no penetration.”  
He chuckled. “I did. I lied on two accounts.” He traced the puncture wounds he left on my breast. “Is that wrong?”  
“I would say yes, you shouldn’t be fucking your staff. But apparently that’s part of the job description.”  
“You aren’t mad about the …” He gestured to the smears of blood on our faces.  
“I mean, I probably should be, but that was fantastic. I may cut myself this evening at dinner, just to see you get that excited again. Hell, then you would be the one suffering in public.” I laughed.  
He smiled. “We will see.” He traced the cum on my stomach. “Can I go back in?”  
“You’re still fucking hard?” He smiled sheepishly. “God, yes. Please.”  
He slid back in right as I realized his dick was still covered in jizz. “Don’t worry,” he said. “There’s some magic for that.” The easy explanation made groan. He sucked on my lip as he gently pushed his hips forward and back. We both enjoyed the closeness now that the initial desire had been met. “So this was okay?” He still seemed a bit worried.  
“Oh my God, Nevra. So okay. I want to do this again tonight.”  
The door opened at that moment. “Nevra, Miiko has news about the – oh, hello dear. I didn’t mean to interrupt – oh.” Elaine had not been exaggerating the lack of concern for privacy here. “I’ll go. But – dear? He can’t turn you into a vampire that way. We’ve tried to explain.”  
“Elaine,” Nevra interrupted.  
“Terrible book, but he likes it so much.”  
“Elaine.”  
“Oh, yes. I’ll go.” She turned and left.  
I took several seconds to get over the shock of her seeing us literally having sex. “Does that happen a lot?”  
“Uh, well … once in a while … I’ll have her start knocking.” He pulled out again, the moment of closeness expired. “For the record, I knew the book was lying. I just like what the thought of it does to girls.”  
I scoffed, trying to piece my uniform back together. “And what is that?”  
He pulled me close, tracing my split lip with his thumb, then licking it. “You aren’t afraid of the unknown or the forbidden. You’re aroused by it.”

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nevra had run off to find Miiko. I cleaned up, tidied his room, then changed into my weekend formal clothes. Bored, I flopped down onto my own bed. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed two new objects on my bedside table. The first was a glass of water. The second, a small phial. There was a note underneath it in Eldaryan scrawl that read, “Provided each week. Drink with plenty of water.” On the other side of the parchment, Elaine had written, “Enjoy your time with Nevra.” I wondered if we would have to go through some HR rep to continue screwing. But since everyone expected it from the beginning and no one mentioned a policy violation, I figured there was no harm to it. I drank the viscous liquid and finished the glass of water.  
Then, there was a frantic series of knocks on the door. I ran over and opened up to see Elaine looking shaken. “There’s something you need to hear.” She grabbed my wrist and led me down the hall opposite the washroom. After a few hundred feet, she turned into a small nook, featuring a huge gold door with elaborate embellishments carved into the edges and corners. She turned to the right of the door and pushed on the wall, which gave way. I hadn’t noticed at first, but there was a small door flush against the wall, painted in the same cream color, as if meant to stay hidden. Elaine pushed me in, pulling my head down as we bent to walk through. This door must have been made for the children housekeepers, despite its location along the later-built secondary hallway.  
I was about to ask where we were going when she covered my mouth and put a finger to her own. She softly closed the door, enveloping us in darkness. As my eyes adjusted, I saw that there was a small beam of light coming from a vent high on the far wall. I felt Elaine push me toward it, then pick one of my feet up and place it onto a high step. I raised myself onto it, then tried to peer through the small holes in the venting grate. All I could make out was a chandelier. I must have been looking high into a large room. I closed my eyes and pressed my ear to the vent instead.  
Miiko was angry. Again. “How can you say that? It’s obvious the girl is connected to something!”  
Ezarel countered. “I’m saying she can’t possibly be unique. We’re jumping to conclusions by assuming so.”  
“Of course she isn’t unique. If she were, there wouldn’t be several others like her popping up randomly throughout the realm!”  
Ezarel began to protest, but was cut off by Nevra. “We cannot ignore what we are hearing from the other guards. They are each very concerned about these events. Now that news is spreading, they will quickly come to their own conclusions and solutions. We cannot allow them to by putting this off. I move that we bring this up at tomorrow’s meeting and assign small committees of specialized or less ranking members to deal with the rest of the agenda.”  
“That sounds practical,” Miiko responded. “Kero! Assign committee duty. You know who the underlings are.” Kero assented. “Ezarel, since the other guards have each confirmed their new citizen has faerie blood despite a human appearance, the girl must be tested as soon as possible. Do you have all the ingredients?”  
Nevra answered. “We retrieved them this week.”  
“Excellent. Test her before nightfall. Nevra: Interrogate her. It can’t be coincidence they all have the same eye color and timing of appearance. We need to come to the meeting as if we are on top of the situation. Valkyon: Set up security for the meeting. We will also need a place for each newcomer to be readily available for questioning. Leiftan: You will be my aide.” She paused. “Any other matters?” Another pause. “Adjourned.”  
I moved away from the vent, still trying to process everything I had just heard. I could see Elaine’s face in the soft glow. She had a look halfway between shock and concern. We hurried out of the small closet of a room and back toward my own. I felt Nevra summon me to his as he turned into the hallway as well. He ran up to me and pulled me into his chest. “You heard.” It wasn’t a question.  
Elaine answered. “Yes, sir.”  
I stood there, letting him hold me, trying to figure what this all meant. If this wasn’t a single, random event – if there were more like me – what was the cause? What was the purpose? I pulled away, but kept his hands on my shoulders, looking into his eyes. He looked scared too. But his fear was stemmed from what my reaction could be, while mine was rooted in the consequences of the news.  
“I’m never getting out of here, am I?”


	6. Chapter 6

Nevra and I were sitting on my bed. He was waiting patiently to begin the interrogation. “Interview,” he had insisted, but I couldn’t get Miiko’s voice out of my head.  
Elaine had brought some food up for Nevra and I. Apparently the rest of the Guard Leaders were skipping dinner to prepare for tomorrow. She then prepared my clothes for tomorrow: taking out my dress and laying my accessories nicely on the dresser. She hung my robe and a towel next to the long mirror, ready for my morning shower. She even instructed me to leave my hair down so she could put it up for me.  
After she left, I turned to Nevra. “I feel like a lousy housekeeper. I never did any of this for you.”  
He chuckled. “To be fair, I’ve never been the guest of honor at a Guard meeting.”  
“I don’t think Miiko sees me that way.”  
“No, but to her you’re ‘Exhibit A’, which also requires care.” He pulled me into him and we sat up in the bed together. He sighed. “I need to interview –”  
“Interrogate –”  
“Interview you.” I curled into him, closing my eyes, remembering the day I appeared in the Crystal Room. “You were very evasive with us when you first arrived.”  
“You captured me and locked me in a cage!”  
“I understand. I just need you to tell me the truth now.” I agreed, then told him everything I could remember of my first day in Eldarya. After, Nevra asked me to explain the events of the day I transferred realms. He picked at each detail, especially those unfamiliar to him. There were times when I would try to assure him that it was irrelevant – a human phrase or item that was mundane or trivial. He insisted anything could be important – especially since all of us who appeared would have similarities related to the human realm.  
Elaine knocked once more near the end of the interrogation to notify us that Ezarel had prepared the test for faerie blood. All the way to the Alchemy Room, Nevra kept a hand on my shoulder – but gently, as if he was afraid I would have another meltdown. “I’m not going to break, you know?”  
He smiled back. “I’m not sure, that lip doesn’t look too well.” I brought my fingers to my split lip. Even with the feeling of my world crashing down, I still blushed from the memory of earlier. Now wasn’t the time, but I wanted to have him again soon.  
We were surprised to see two others had joined Ezarel in the Alchemy Room when we arrived. “Ah, just what we need,” Nevra said, “an audience.”  
Ezarel rolled his eyes. “Apparently they were curious.” The room was large enough that it wasn’t too crowded. Miiko and Valkyon moved away from the table so that I could approach it. Ezarel took my hand and smeared a mixture of the ingredients Nevra and I had collected over it.  
“Will it hurt?”  
“No … I don’t think so.”  
“How long will it take for the result to show?”  
Valkyon spoke up from the other side of the room. “It’s instantaneous, right?”  
“Usually, yeah,” Nevra replied.  
We all looked down at my hand and waited. I couldn’t feel anything and as time passed, my breathing return to normal. I looked up, smiling. Miiko looked even more serious now. “What? This is good, right?”  
She sighed, then addressed Nevra. “We don’t know how this fits in regard to the other recent appearances.”  
“It could be an exception?”  
“She could be a coincidence,” Ezarel pushed.  
They started arguing over the meaning of the result. I didn’t need to be here for this. I reached up to get Nevra’s attention.  
And saw that my hand had started burning. Starting at my palm, green flames tendrilled up, wrapping around my fingers. The ball at my hand turned white-hot. I screamed, even after realizing that it didn’t hurt. Maybe it was a third-degree burn? Those ones burned through the nerves.  
Valkyon was the first to respond. He grabbed my arm. I couldn’t hear what he was saying over the sound of my own throat going raw from yelling. “Are you alright?!” finally got through.  
Nevra pushed his way toward me. “Are you hurt?” He held my hand, which had ceased burning, and examined it. There was no sign that a fire had been anywhere near it.  
“I can’t believe it,” Ezarel breathed.  
“Nevra, get her out of here. Valkyon, come with me.” Miiko was already on top of things. I could see why she was the one in charge.  
Nevra shuffled me out the door. “Why?” I called behind me.  
“Because we are going to discuss the implications of this and don’t want to have to step around your feelings,” Ezarel yelled out the door.  
“Hey! I can take whatever they have to say!”  
Nevra stopped me in the hallway and faced me. “You will stay here for the rest of your unusually short life and never see your family again.” I punched him square in the chest. It hurt my hand, but I made a point. Unfortunately, that point was his. My knee-jerk reaction just proved that I was too emotionally unstable to handle any conjecture. “That’s exactly what I mean. We don’t know what will happen now. But they need to consider all the possibilities. And you need to be calmed and cared for.” He grabbed my hand – the one that had been tested, no longer covered in fragrant goop – and pulled me toward his room. We crawled into his bed with our clothes on, and he held me while I pretended to sleep. I think he knew better, though. Every once in a while, I had to sniff.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The next morning, the tower was busier than I had seen it since I appeared. Staff filled both hallways, pushing carts down the corridors. The Dining Hall that the Guard leaders always ate dinner in had been transformed into a banquet hall. The solitary table had been replaced with several of them, each pointing toward a single table at the far end of the room. The table trimmings were each a different color: purple, pink, red, yellow, green, and white at the front. I searched for a place for us humans – or halflings? There didn’t appear to be anywhere set aside for us yet.  
“Is it usually this extravagant?” I asked Nevra.  
He shook his head. “Usually only the heads of each Guard join us. They’ve expanded the guest list to accommodate the grown interest in our recent additions.” He led me to the front table. Others joined us as time went on. “Miiko, the other two?”  
She nodded. “The leaders of the Amber and Dianthus Guards will be in shortly. Valkyon, do a perimeter check. Ezarel and Nevra, greet the guests. They’ve just arrived and are entering the grounds now.”  
Nevra took my hand and led me down an aisle between two of the Guard tables. Ezarel joined us on my other side, keeping close. When I looked over in surprise, he only placed my hand around his arm. Nevra spoke. “I need you to remember something: You may not be in a Guard, but we are still equals.”  
“I thought I was your companion?”  
“You are. But you are also a recently approved citizen of Eldarya. Things have changed. I need you to act as if we are of the same rank. Understand?”  
I didn’t. “Maybe …”  
“Then promise to pretend. And if you want something, demand it. Don’t just ask. Promise you’ll remember?” I nodded. He frowned and looked ahead. “Goody.”  
People started flooding into the nearby hallway. They all looked so different. Some were as tall as Jamon, others the size of children. One girl hard stark white hair and webbed ears. She fluttered her fingers at Nevra as she passed. “Here comes the first one,” he mumbled, after winking back at her.  
The next girl who approached us was absolutely gorgeous. Long hair the color of frost twisted among antlers. Her arms were covered with gold swirls that brought out the sparkles on her lips. Her dress would have fit well with the shoes I was wearing. Blood-red sheer fabric danced across her skin. The neckline and base made her look as though she was wearing a snowflake. She wore the clothes confidently and her eyes matched mine exactly. It was if I was meeting myself from an alternate timeline, one where I had gone along with joining a Guard and going on dangerous adventures. “Bonjour,” she said. I scrambled to think of any French I knew that weren’t curse words. “Anglais?” she giggled. “It is nice to meet you.”  
I smiled back. “Likewise.” She entered the room, getting lost in the equally colorful and ornate crowd. There was only one way I could describe how easily she fit in. “She went native,” I said, to no one in particular.  
Ezarel responded. “Wish we would have thought of that.” His eyes swept over my plain form.  
“Why?” I asked, shifting uncomfortably.  
Nevra answered, pulling me closer. “It would have made things easier.” Another girl with purple eyes approached us then. “Welcome to the City of El. We are please to have your allegiance in our Guard.”  
“Thank you,” she said, with an Eastern European accent. “I am pleased to be of service.” She had a shoulder plate on it with a soft yellow gem embedded, but otherwise looked normal – human. She seemed to get along fine without any major modifications. She continued into the banquet room.  
“Here they come. Remember what I told you.”  
The next group that came in were not wearing uniforms. And the girl walking with them did not have a shoulder plate. Instead, she had a thick chain at her wrist. They led her toward us. She didn’t lift her head. Ezarel very obviously stepped into their path. When she did look up, her purple eyes looked like crystals. Slick and shiny, they averted my gaze, darting around the Dining Hall.  
The man holding the other end of the chain spoke up, “Ah, I see you allow your prisoner to play hostess.”  
“She is not our prisoner,” Ezarel said, defiantly. “She is a newly acquired citizen. In fact, she and the other violet-eyed newcomers are this meeting’s guests of honor.”  
A woman behind the girl scoffed. “We don’t honor those who steal food from us.” I cringed, remembering my first time in the pantry. The food that looked so enticing, especially when I had felt so scared and alone.  
Without thinking, I addressed the woman. “We definitely don’t want her stealing from us. I’ll take her for a pre-meeting snack. Something to hold her over?” The girl met my eye then, and with fresh eyes I saw the hollowness of her cheeks and the dark circles around her eyes. Five days. Five full days of mistreatment.  
“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Nevra said, looking straight into the eyes of the man holding the chain. The man relented, holding the lead out to me. “That won’t be necessary, Darien.” He easily slipped the girl’s thin wrist out of the cuff and placed her hand in mine.  
I took her through the crowd, toward the pantry, not exactly knowing what to do once we got there. The city was still rationing its food, after all. When I got her away from the sprawl of people entering the Dining Hall, I asked, “What’s your name?”  
“Kay?” She looked confused.  
“Your name is Kay?”  
“No entiendo.”  
“Oh!” I racked my brain, trying to remember Spanish class. “Como se llamas?”  
“Catalina,” she whispered.  
“Oh, wow. That’s really pretty.” She gave me another worried look. “Uh … bien!” We moved into the pantry. Thankfully, the head chef was there, along with a dozen others.  
He greeted me. “So nice to see you. Who is your friend?”  
“I know you must be busy, but I was hoping you could help me. This is one of the recent visitors from my realm. I don’t think she’s been as lucky as I have, you know?”  
He took another look at the girl – Catalina. Her bruised wrist and hollow eyes. “I’ll take good care of her. Get back to your duties.”  
I nodded and left. At least she was away from Darien now. Nevra called out to me, then pulled me into a side hallway. “I’m so sorry you had to see that.”  
“I’m so sorry it happened,” I replied. “Then again, it shouldn’t have been a surprise.”  
“What do you mean by that?” Nevra was beginning to get defensive.  
“When I first got here, you guys locked me up in a cage.” I jabbed a finger at his chest. “The fact that you even had one down in a fricken cave dungeon means this kind of imprisonment has happened before.”  
He interrupted. “You’re out now!”  
“Because some mysterious figure let me out! How long did you all plan to leave me in there? That girl could have easily been me.” He looked guilty now. Good. “I was worried that I wouldn’t be accepted as a human here. But people kept saying, ‘Oh no, you’ll be fine’ and ‘We’ve tested humans before’. Say what you will, but the fact that somebody in this domain was allowed to harm another person – a person! – like that is very telling. Hell, you treat your animals better.”  
At this point, he looked completely remorseful. “You’re right.” He turned and walked back to the Dining Hall. I followed him up to our banquet table and took my seat. With new eyes I looked at the other purple-eyed girls in the room. They all seemed healthy, welcomed. Was Catalina a fluke?  
Nevra whispered something to Miiko, who nodded. She introduced each of use at the head table, then thanked and welcomed those who joined us from outside the city.  
“I apologize for the short notice of change in agenda items, but it has become clear that it was most necessary. As another regretful necessity, we must further hold off our discussion of recent events in the interest of our new visitors and citizens. Nevra,” she prompted.  
He no longer looked regretful, but determined. “At this time, I would like to move that we brand ourselves a sanctuary for temporary visitors. This would give humans and those of unknown ancestry immunity and shelter upon their immediate arrival. It would also require all newcomers to be offered the option of citizenship, given a desire to stay in Eldarya. All others will be transported home at the soonest opportunity. This declaration would also contain a clause that – upon signing – would render any mistreatment of a visitor punishable in the same manner as that of any born citizen or animal companion.” He sat down.  
Miiko stood. She called for a vote. Smart, I thought, making the other Guard leaders vote in front of a public audience. I tried to find Darien in the crowd, but couldn’t make him out in all the color. “Perfect. A unanimous vote. Nevra, you still have the floor.”  
“Thank you, Miiko.” I smiled at how formal they acted in front of an audience. They truly seemed like leaders, as young as they appeared. Although the others would be more accustomed to the slow aging. Nevra cleared his throat. “Secondly, I move that we create a committee to look after the wellbeing of any new visitors, human or otherwise.” This was an unexpected gesture. “I also move that we appoint as the head of the committee one of our recent citizens …” He said my name. The announcement took me by surprise. I looked over to him. He was smiling back. “For as long as she chooses to stay with us.” I nodded. Miiko called for a vote on each motion separately. They both passed unanimously.  
There was some cheering after, specifically of the Guard who served with the French girl. She beamed as the others at the table shook her hand and slapped her back. The other girls also looked pleased as those around their tables mouthed comments in their direction. Miiko called the room to order. “We will form a committee and have Nevra draft the resolution. Now, moving on.”  
The rest of the meeting was full of confusion and commotion. It would have drug me down completely had I not been on the high of feeling accepted and even wanted. But I knew whatever I felt, there would come a time during the meeting when they would cover how and if I would visit my home, once they figured out the why of each of our appearances.  
The biggest debate occurred when Leiftan made a comment concerning the appearance of the Oracle. He said while there was no designation, she may have come to announce the sudden appearance of all of us new halflings, who he took to calling ‘Violets.’ This sparked up the previous debate of the Guard leaders from Headquarters. While the other Guard members hadn’t heard of the controversy until just now, they each quickly chose a side and argued for it ruthlessly. The benefits of Leiftan’s query was that I learned of times when the Crystal had been reunited with lost pieces since I arrived. Apparently the brownie child turned one in after also finding his lost companion. Ykhar found one, too. She enjoyed walks through the forest each day and stumbled upon one. Several other pieces arose from the other Guards. Many of them from the new girls.   
Nevra gave me a sidelong glance as the Violets approached the table and presented the chipped pieces to Miiko. Obviously some of the girls had been more than useful. I thought back to when I had insisted on being Nevra’s maid. The Guard was trying to decide whether I would make a decent member. Some of the other girls seemed to fit in perfectly. Did I give up a chance to find my place? Was I too willing to be content? I reminded myself that I wanted something safe and easy. Who knew what trouble I could’ve gotten into as a Guard member? Getting lost or stranded. Supposedly everyone is willing to accept humans, but Valkyon had mentioned using me as bait. Valkyon, who was part human too. I looked back at the girl with the icicle hair and antlers, trying to find a reason to feel sorry for her. She smiled back, the spark of recent adventure in her eyes.  
The maid position was just meant to be temporary – until I returned to the human realm. If I was stuck here for the rest of my life, did I really want to be Nevra’s personal servant indefinitely?  
Leiftan thanked those who had brought forth the missing crystal pieces. He claimed that this had been the largest harvest since the days after the Crystal had first split.  
Next on the agenda was the topic us Violets were all waiting for: Why we were here, and when we could return home.  
Nevra opened this part of the discussion. “Seeing as most all of the Violets have been confirmed to be part fae, we must now consider options for their return to – or their temporary visit of – the human realm.”  
One of the Guard leaders from outside the city motioned to speak. Miiko nodded to him. “Our Violet came to us through a Witch’s Circle. We attempted to repeat the process a few days ago to foster her return. It was unsuccessful.” I remembered the circle of mushrooms I walked through that led me to the Crystal Room. Trying to go back that same way was a good shot.  
A Violet sitting at one of the colored tables before us stood. “Yes, Bianca?” Miiko prompted.  
“I have spent my time studying in the library of my new village.” She smiled to those around her. Her bright eyes contrasted with her dark hair and eyebrows. Despite her obvious acceptance into the new culture, I noticed things about her that were marks of the human realm: her jacket bore a zipper and her sneakers were a brand I recognized. “While I would welcome a chance to go through the documents within headquarters, I believe I can say now with certainty that those with faerie blood are bound to this realm upon entering it.”  
Miiko nodded to Kero, who stood to face Bianca. “Welcome. You are free to study our scrolls. They offer most of the same insights. However, there are sections I have recovered that are used for our Rangers’ missions to the human realm. They illuminate pathways and times where the veil between our two worlds is thinnest. The Light Guard will be working through these to find which work and can be used reliably. I’m sure your assistance would be appreciated.” He sat down.  
The Violet with the shoulder plate stood also. “According to tales from our realm, one can move between worlds during the Solstice.”  
Kero stuttered. “That is accurate. Although we would of course search for alternatives.”  
“What? Why?” The girl asked, then looked sheepish at having spoken out of turn.  
“The Solstice only happens twice a year. The next is in about three months.” My face grew warm. Three months was an awful long time for my family to think I was dead. “There would also be the concern of those in need of a timely return.” He looked nervously at Nevra.  
“It has come to the attention of the Guard that – despite any amount of fae blood – it would be more wise and humane to return some of you to your home world permanently.”  
Kero nodded. “However, we prefer that you stay. If we were to utilize the Solstice for travel, those intending to return would need to do so before midnight that same day.”  
My vision went blurry. White specks clouded where the other purple-eyed girls would have been. I felt Nevra grab my hand tightly, and I could feel the quick pulse pressing back at his hand. He scooted a glass of water toward me. I grabbed onto I, but when I tried to lift it, my hand just shook.  
Twenty-four hours? That was too short. My parents would never let me out of their sight after having disappeared for this long. How could I manage to return? The sureness of my need to return shocked me, as well. It was suddenly very clear to me that I could not leave this place for long. I belonged here. I had a purpose here, at least now. I wasn’t just a maid anymore. I was the head of a group working toward the humane treatment of other people. People who wind up imprisoned for stealing food.  
When my vision cleared up, I could see that I wasn’t the only person struggling to accept this. The previous girl had sat back down on her bench. The one who had approached the table seemed to be having trouble breathing. Kero tried to be heard over the din. “Which is why we would exhaust other options, first. To give each of you the time you need with your families.”  
I noticed Nevra gesturing to Miiko. She looked worn down. Her ears slouched on her hair and her shoulders were hunched over. She nodded, then called the Guards’ attention. “Recess for lunch.” She stood and showed herself out of the large room.  
Nevra turned to me. “This next part will be logistical. I’ll update you later. You should go see to your Violet.”  
I left the table and walked toward the large doors. On the way someone blocked my path. It was Darien. “What do you intend to do with our captive?” He stood over me, appearing larger than I knew he really was.  
“I believe you mean my captive.”  
“Pardon?” he sputtered.  
“You’re excused.” I tried to maneuver around him, but he stood in my way again.  
“She will be punished.”  
“Sir, we take thievery very seriously. As you presented her to us, she is now in our custody. And since I am the head for the recent committee specializing in unintended visitors, she has been released into my care. She will continue to be so until such a time when I can decide the proper consequences for her actions.” I faked left, then dodged right, falling into the crowd that was exiting the Dining Hall. I wasn’t quite sure where they were heading, as the Hall was made for meals. I did know where I was headed, though.


	7. Chapter 7

Catalina was still in the pantry when I stepped in. It took a moment to locate her in the hurricane that was the cooking staff. They whirled around each other, navigating as if in a choreographed dance. The Violet was standing at the counter with the head chef, Karuto. They were both chopping vegetables as the rest of the crew prepared dishes. I weaved through the others to approach the two.  
“Hola, Catalina.”  
She looked up. She still seemed nervous, but wore a broad smile. “Hola.”  
I looked to Karuto. “How is she?”  
He nodded. “As well as can be expected. You should really take her to the Infirmary. She needs to be looked over.”  
“I will soon. I was hoping to ask you a favor.” He raised an eyebrow. “I was recently appointed to chair a new committee regarding placement and care of unexpected visitors while an exit option is researched. This looks like a good way for her to occupy her time.”  
He grinned. “I would love the help. She can come by any time.”  
“Excellent. I’ll let you know if there’s another Violet who speaks Spanish. She could teach you some key phrases.”  
He cocked his head. “Violet?” Then he met our eyes in turn. “Ahh … Interesting. Yes, it would be useful to communicate in her own language, though for now we seem to do well using gestures.”  
“Thanks, Karuto. I’ll take her to the Infirmary now.” I nodded to Catalina, who followed me out of the Kitchen and through the Pantry. We mixed into the crowd, trying to pass the entryway to the grand staircase that would lead to the Infirmary. I was trying to keep an eye out for Darien when Catalina stopped short. When I looked back, she had turned away. Darien and the woman from before were walking toward us, though they hadn’t seen us yet. Catalina jerked my arm, squeezing my hand tighter. She weaved us through the crowd, bending slightly. I copied her movements as she led us scurrying up the stairs. I pointed up to the next floor and she ran up the stairs with me in tow. She pushed me into the Infirmary, shutting the door behind us. “Eso estuvo cerca!”  
I laughed. “I don’t know what that means, but me too!”  
“What is this?” Ewelein looked over from a bed.  
“Ewelein, hello. This is Catalina. She’s a recent visitor. There were … signs of abuse … from her captors.”  
“I see.” She turned to Catalina. “Do you hurt anywhere?”  
Catalina looked at me, then back at Ewelein. “Lo siento. No entiendo.”  
Ewelein’s eyebrows shot up. “That is not Eldaryan.”  
I sighed. “It’s a language from my realm. Unfortunately, I’m not too fluent in it.”  
Ewelein nodded. “I’ll see what I can do. At least I can give her a complete examination. Have her sit on the cot for me.”  
“Uh… te sientas?” Catalina looked around and plopped down on a cot. “Bien. Yo soy … gosh … voy a ir?” She looked somewhat puzzled, then nodded. “I hope I said what I meant to. I’ve got to run and grab some food for myself. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  
I left the Infirmary to discover that a second room had been opened for a buffet-style meal. Visitors collected food before returning to the Dining Hall. I wasn’t too keen on getting spotted by Darien or his crew, so I quickly made my way out after grabbing something portable. The rest of the afternoon was quite peaceful. I stayed with Catalina during her physical, trying to catch what she was saying. What started as nervous comments evolved into a kind of bored chattering. I couldn’t understand most of what she was saying, but caught the meanings of some things.  
She was a runner in school, apparently long-distance. She missed her little brother and dogs. And she mentioned tapas at least a dozen times. I asked Ewelein what kinds of food here were similar to shrimp, but she just wrinkled her nose and said, “Caterpillars?”  
According the Ewelein’s exam, Catalina had been neglected and treated roughly, but there were no signs of brutality. And from the way she was willing to open up to both Karuto and I, she must have been mostly comfortable with us. I gestured for her to follow me to the secondary hall, then led her to a room near mine. Elaine was already there, making the bed. “Hello, dear! Como estas?” She winked at me as the girl happily walked over and began chatting her up. “Don’t give me that face. Kero found an old recording.” She continued talking with Catalina as I smiled and left.  
Nevra met me outside the door. He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me deeply. I kissed back a little before pushing him away. “What’s this for?”  
“You were right. I can’t believe we put you in a cage. A hanging cage. Like you were a deviant Crowmero. Please forgive me.” He kissed me again, and I held him tight this time.  
I put my lips to his ear. “Come with me.” I pulled him into my room, closing the door firmly behind us. I pushed him toward the bed, shrugging off the sheer black dress I had worn for the meeting. I kept the gold jewelry and red teddy on. Nevra kneeled at my feet, then removed the crystal-like shoes I had somehow managed to walk in all day. He peeled down the red thigh-highs, kissing my legs as he went. He picked me up and dropped me onto my bed, coming down also to lean over me. I turned my head and kissed his bicep, then took his hand in mine to kiss his fingers. He gasped as I took the top of one in my mouth and sucked gently. Nevra then pinned my other arm down and bit at my neck. I felt something warm pool down into my collarbone. “Are you drooling?”  
He pulled back, a bit sheepishly. There was red around his mouth. “Oops.”  
I laughed and pulled him down with me. “What do you want?” He smirked, but said nothing. I got that sudden tightness in my chest that came with being summoned. The draw wasn’t out of the room, though. It was just down the bed. I slid out of the jewelry, but kept the choker on. He liked those. I removed my underwear and let my hair down, tickling his nose with it. He blew in my face, then rubbed his hands along my sides.  
“I’ve been wanting you on top of me like this all day. That dress is such a tease.”  
I laughed again. “Like you have room to talk.” We got his outfit off, then he positioned me so that I was straddling him.  
“You’re really amazing, you know that?” I felt my cheeks grow warm. “I don’t think anyone short of Miiko can motivate the Guard the way you did today. Your arrogance toward Darien and compassion toward the Violet – I didn’t expect those from you.”  
I kissed his lips. “I didn’t expect it to affect you so much. But I’m glad it did.”  
“You have an extraordinary effect on me. You have since you first spoke to me.” He kissed my neck, still sore from the earlier bite. “I’ve wanted you to be mine since I saw that fire in your eyes. And now that I’ve seen it come through, I want to be yours.” He slid me down onto his shaft. After the days of confusion and uncertainty, it felt calming to be back in bed together, where we fit together so well. But this time was different. It wasn’t fast, or desperate. Least of all like the angsty fucking we did when we were still sizing each other up, as if sex were a competition. It wasn’t needy either. I looked into his eyes, which were locked on mine, rather than my bouncing tits. I felt a change in our companionship.  
“Are you sure you want to be mine? The hours are terrible. Nights and weekends, mostly.”  
“How is the pay?”  
“Non-existent. You might as well be volunteering!”  
“Any perks?”  
“Two, but they aren’t very big.”  
His gaze dropped to my chest. “Look perfect to me.” He kissed each on the nipple. “Sounds like the job for me.”  
We stayed together all night, enjoying the alone time to relax after such a hectic weekend.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

To celebrate my last day as his help, Nevra insisted on returning to his room after breakfast and “helping me clean.” It was pretty clear after the first ten minutes that this was never really his plan.  
“I’ve told you, you can’t sit on the bed while I make it.” I had been trying to coax him off the sheets while attempting to straighten them out. Neither effort was successful.  
“As you wish… help me up.” I held my hand out, bracing my footing to pull him toward me. It wasn’t enough to keep me standing when he grabbed my arm and dragged me onto the bed with him. He pulled me onto his chest and slid his hands up the back of the silly maid uniform. “I’ll miss this,” he said, grabbing my ass and rubbing my cleavage with his face. We were both giddy from the realizations of the weekend. Somehow, what we had seemed more real without the premise of servitude.  
I huffed back. “I’m sure you’ve already put in an order with Alana for something with even less coverage.”  
“Of course not. Now that you’re in the public sphere, you need some sophistication.”  
“Oh.” I had expected some sort of half-dress, half-bustier.  
“Of course, I wouldn’t mind you becoming a wench or healer. I’ve discovered some of your ‘nurse’ uniforms. Very enticing. Must make Infirmary visits pleasant.” He winked.  
This took me aback. “How did you hear about sexy nurse outfits?” I didn’t remember seeing any costume stores in the City of El.  
He hesitated. “We pick up cultural elements on our recon missions. Some items are less … educationally-oriented … than others.”  
“You have dirty magazines?”  
“We have multiple types of your literature.”  
My heart started pounding hard in my chest. “Books?” I had forgotten how much I missed reading my favorite novels before bed.  
He smiled. “Talk to Ykhar. She keeps the archives.” I nodded. “And see that you go through your wardrobe again. Elaine placed more pieces in there appropriate for public appearances. I’m sure you’ll approve.” I rolled my eyes.  
He bit my neck, then whispered, “I thought we got rid of that nasty habit.”  
I giggled. “You can’t tell me what to do. I’m not your chambermaid anymore!”  
Nevra rolled me over and pinned me under him. He growled in my ear, “I thought you liked when I gave you orders.”  
“Now I get to obey them when I’m not trying to work.”  
He propped himself up and kissed my cheek. “Tonight, then.”  
I smiled. “Tonight.”

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I was sent on a wild goose chase to find Ykhar, but eventually caught her wandering past the edge of the forest. I was still wary of the woods outside of the city, but the trails were easy enough to follow.  
She greeted me as we met on a path. “Hey, Ykhar. I had a question for you.” I relayed what Nevra had said about the human realm literature collection, and asked about a few modern authors I liked.  
“I can definitely check and let you know. Although if any of those authors write paranormal romance, you may need to read them in the archives.” I asked why. “Some of the vampire stories inflated Nevra’s ego insufferably. We just try to keep specific titles out of his attention.”  
I thanked her and asked that she have Elaine deliver any of the available books to my room.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I returned to my room after lunch to see what Alana had made to compliment my new duties as committee chair.  
There were several new tops and bottoms in my dresser, of the same black/gold/red theme as my other formal and public clothes. They were old-fashioned looking without being overly modest. One shirt featured ruffled sleeves attached to gray mesh. The marriage of alluring and traditional elements illustrated how much of a genius Alana was at creating outfits that command attention and respect.  
Hanging in my closet was a cape-like jacket. Blood red patches peeked out underneath a sheer, black coat. I tried it on, and found the sharp silhouette made me appear to be some blood-sucking seductress. After yesterday, I was grateful to have something intimidating to hide in.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I had some free time before dinner was served, (now that I was no longer attached to Nevra, I would eat with the other citizens who resided in HQ) so I decided to explore the grounds a bit. I had heard of a beautiful waterfall by the gazebo, and was anxious to look around.  
While I was searching, I found a cool marshy area with several fountain sculptures. One was a working piano. As water poured over the keys, notes would play dully – their sounds stifled by the flowers planted in the casing. The water then fell down, onto the pedals, causing the plinking notes to occasionally become long and drawn out. I sat on a rock close enough to be a stool and tapped at the keys, attempting to find some way to accompany the chorus in front of me.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move. I looked toward a large vase. I was alone, though I was certain I saw movement that way. I rose from the stool and kicked some of the water out of my shoes as I approached the other statue. As I moved, something darted behind a tree – again, so far back in my peripheral vision that I didn’t catch more than a slight glimpse. I moved to check behind the tree when I felt a hand grab my shoulder. It covered my mouth after I began to scream.  
“Quiet! Someone will think you’re being kidnapped.” My breath caught at Nevra’s voice. “What are you doing, shrieking like that?”  
“Why are you darting around, spying on me?!”  
He huffed. “I just got here. I saw you looking around and thought you lost something.” He had been on the opposite side of the garden from where I had seen the figure. I glanced back at the topiary, hoping to catch another glimpse of whatever had been hiding. “What are you even looking at?” Nevra put himself back into my view.  
“I think I saw a ghost.” He started laughing. “What, are you saying Lestat, that you don’t have ghosts in this crazy fairy-tale world?”  
“I assure you, they grace you with their presence much less often than you think.” I thought back a few years to when I had just transferred to a new high school. I had thought there had been a ghost in the hallway, but it was just a student I hadn’t yet met, leaving after band practice.  
Nevra chuckled at my blush and pulled me in for a hug. “Don’t feel bad. I’m sure you’ll get to see on someday.”  
If all it took was a shadow to spook me, I wasn’t sure I even wanted to see a real ghost.  
I let him walk me back to the Tower and direct me toward my new mess hall. There were almost a hundred creatures milling about as we arrived. “Have a nice time,” Nevra said. “Introduce yourself to people.”  
“What if they don’t want to talk to a human?” I wasn’t sure how much fae blood was needed to really fit in, but I was sure from a glance around that room that I didn’t meet the quota.  
“They all saw you go from companion to revolutionary in a day. Whether or not they like your ancestry, they’re definitely interested in who you are.” He gave a small smile and nudged me through the entryway. As I walked toward the long table where others were gathering rationed items in another buffet, heads began to turn.  
“Oh boy,” I groaned.  
But, one-by-one, as they turned to appraise me, they also turned away, back to their conversations. I sighed in relief and waited for my turn to dish up.  
As I neared the end of the line, I heard my name called out. I turned to see a girl with long, ice-blue hair fallen haphazardly around a pair of grand antlers. “Bonjour.”  
“I remember you. From the meeting.”  
“It’s nice to see you, again.” She stuck her hand toward me. “Eve.”  
I shook her hand. “I guess you already know my name.”  
She nodded. “We all do. We’re grateful you used your authority to help us, and we look forward to working with you on the committee.”  
“I’m glad to hear you will be serving with me.”  
She smiled. “Would you like to eat by us?” I followed her gaze to a table with other violet-eyed girls.  
Dinner was fun. They all introduced themselves to me, but were understanding when I had trouble keeping track. “We’re all still learning, too,” one assured me. Having more than Nevra or Elaine to chat with was refreshing, as much as I loved the company of both. We giggled about the lack of privacy observed here – and confided in each other that the intimacy didn’t bother us much, anymore. Eventually, the conversation turned to the things that we missed most from home. Some were simple, such as the ability to stay current on a television series or lamenting having to miss a concert after buying the tickets. Others were geographically specific, like wanting to spend summer vacation with the family or missing the winter session starting. We all missed seeing friends and family and pets daily. Despite this, we somehow managed to stay positive.  
We stayed until other staffers began cleaning. After dropping our plates by the washing window, Eve said, “We would love to see you at tomorrow’s supper.”  
I nodded. “See you then.” We parted ways, and I went up to the Library for my evening lesson.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Kero was startled to see me. “How can I help you?”  
“I’m here for my lesson.”  
“Oh, well … I thought you had been informed. You are no longer required to complete your cultural lessons.”  
“Are you kidding?” How was I supposed to lead a committee if I didn’t know everything about the realm in which it presided?  
“I do not joke,” he frowned. “You’ve gone as far as can be expected for a temporary visitor and you will soon have other duties during this time. You are free to come back with any questions you have have, but as you are no longer Nevra’s pet, your cultural training is complete.”  
“Oh, thanks then. I’ll be off …” I walked back down the grand staircase and through the secondary hallway to my room – still connected to Nevra’s.  
With nothing left to do for the day, I flopped onto my bed and heaved a sigh. I had traded a boring temporary position for something with excitement and the threat of permanence. Yet, I wasn’t miserable. I wasn’t Guard material, but I could still help others in the safety of this Tower, protected by those who cared for me. I was weary with the exhaustion that came with being away from home for long, but slightly energized by the knowledge that I was making something of myself. Isn’t this what had worried me during that fateful walk in the woods a week ago? I feared failing and not making it in the real world. I wasn’t living in what I had previously considered the ‘real’ world, but I had a job, a purpose, and even friends. I had somewhere I could belong and make home if I chose to.  
I lay on my bed for some time, pondering these things. At one point, I heard the cry of a wolf. I rose from my bed and went to the window, searching for a dog on the grounds. What I saw was several small boys – with tails – playing in the gardens. As one would be taken down by another, he would howl. Then play resumed and he would chase down another.  
A hundred feet behind them, a black figure darted from tree to tree, a cloak billowing behind him in the wind. I pressed my face up against the window, trying to see though the stained glass to discern any features I could that would reveal who this person was – and why he looked so familiar. I was considering returning to the garden to hunt down this being I kept seeing, when it looked right at me. Shocked, I couldn’t move from the window. I thought to squint, looking for a face, but the low sun shone no light on the figure. It pointed at me, and I took a shaky breathe, trying to calm my trembling heart.  
“You’ll smudge the paint if you make a habit of that.” I jumped, bumping my head against the glass. Nevra barked out a laugh.  
“Gee, thanks,” I mumbled, rubbing my head.  
“What were you doing like that?” he asked.  
I looked back to see him moving away from the small joined door to my side. He traced a faint rose-shaped imprint on my cheek. I wasn’t in the mood to be teased about ghosts again, so I replied, “Watching the sunset.”  
He smiled, then pulled me onto my bed. I laid against him as we watched the pink-orange glow of the clouds fade, joining the dark blue hue of the sky. I was relieved to be out of site of the cloaked figure, but was sure it was still out there, waiting to spot me again. I fell asleep before the colors in the sky merged into one canvas of deep blue, dreaming of dark capes and being trapped in swinging walls of metal I couldn’t see.


	8. Chapter 8

The Tower had returned to normal almost immediately. Guards left, public figures waved as they returned to their homes, and the Dining Hall felt less claustrophobic with each passing meal. But things had not gone back to normal for me.  
For one, I had to learn a completely new routine. Even breakfast was different (although not worse). Nevra and I got to eat together, in our own separate chairs. No more trying to make every other Guard member feel awkward. I get to say ‘other’ members because I am one. Sort of. Miiko had to explain it a couple times, and I’m still not sure if I understand. Apparently they’ve elected me as an ‘honorary’ Guard member. I am not actually in any of the Guards. Just a member. A lone member. On the bright side, I don’t have any missions. So I’m alright with the promotion. I’m allowed to stay inside all day.  
Which doesn’t mean I do. I had made a habit of subtly investigating the gardens each night around dusk. I hadn’t felt safe here since the night I saw the shadow figure watching me. It was a spooky time to be out, but I kept feeling like it wanted to approach me again.  
Another change was the weekly committee meetings I had with the other Violets. The first was less of a meeting, and more of an orientation. Of each other. We had gone in order around the table, making introductions and translating as necessary. Fortunately, there were enough others who spoke multiple languages that we can communicate effectively. However, the first day was a lot of catching up and feeling connected again. Not time wasted, but I was drained afterward. Emotionally. I hadn’t realized how much I missed my home world until I had a dozen girls helping me to relive what I’ve lost.  
During the second meeting, there was discussion of proposing a new Guard, consisting only of us. There were some technical issues with that though, firstly that we didn’t really have any common skills, other than being able to name the seven continents. On top of that, a few of the girls had already joined other Guards. Eve, for example, was in the Amber Guard. Bianca had quickly shown an affinity for the Shadow Guard. She showed interest in returning home, with the intent of using the opportunity as a sort of business trip. As a human, she would have no trouble navigating the world as a spy, returning to El after each mission with a light heart. We stayed a non-Guard, with a number of Guard members to make us an official committee.  
I also was added to a number of official and non-official groups, including:  
The Companion Committee, a group recently formed as a co-committee to the one I chaired with the other Violets. There really wasn’t a reason to group the two together, except as a rationalization for creating one specifically featuring a group of girls from another realm. Apparently lumping us in with a group aimed at ‘increasing the awareness of the poor treatment of semi-intelligent creatures’ was easier to certain people (ahem Darien) to swallow. Unlike the companions, we Violets actually got to vote on our own affairs.  
The Companion Retrieval Committee, a subcommittee of the previous, met twice a week to implement strategies discussed in the Companion Committee meetings. Shadow Guard trainees and recent members honed the skills they would use in both realms by hunting down and collecting lost and stray companions. The meetings themselves were generally dry, and didn’t need much input from me. Usually, members would set out during this time to track any companions that were reported missing. On days when we didn’t have any reports to follow up on, we would play hide-and-seek. It was fun. It was also creepy. The Guard members weren’t in the habit of popping up behind the target and yelling, “Boo!” In most cases, I didn’t know they had even located me until I was in a headlock with a hand over my mouth. Things got better when I started to practice climbing trees in my free time. Then it was me shouting at them right before I jumped onto their backs. On these days, the one I jumped had to carry me back to the Tower. So over all, it was my favorite committee.  
The New Recruit Training Sessions were biweekly meetings I was invited to join on a meeting-by-meeting basis. (Supposedly when I was sufficiently knowledgable on whatever they were orientating me on, I would no longer be requested back.) The topics covered varied with each meeting, taught in a round so that no matter when an incoming Guard member aged into the rankings, they would be introduced to each topic. So far, I had sat in on Yeu’s Rules of Order (This is similar to the conduct rules that my high school’s student council followed, but with less of a concern for respectful discourse and a higher preference for quickly shutting down comments that are meaningless or not constructive.), Disagreeing with a Superior (The tagline should have been, “Don’t!” but the presentation actually gave a lot of examples of polite ways to dissent.), Honorifics (and whether we could use a simple last name to address someone or must precede it with a title), When to Call a Security Officer (vs. when to tell your superior there was a child running around the Tower, screaming profanity while someone who appeared to be his mother scurried after him, apologizing as she ran), and, my favorite so far, Tuck in Your Shirt (and Other Tips to Keep Us All Looking Competent).

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

In the weeks since the convention had upset the status quo of the City, I was ordered around more than I had been during my short career as Nevra’s chambermaid. Elaine had come to me first, insisting I not wear any of my old housekeeping clothes (no matter how cute they were) and that I not chat up the other maids in view of visitors (which seemed a bit classist to me). She also informed me that I would be attending breakfast even earlier in the morning, with the rest of the Guard. When I reminded her that I had been following Nevra to his meals for the last few weeks, she raised an eyebrow and replied, “I’ve heard the stories.” Apparently there was an even earlier meal, for those who “don’t like to waste the day away.” I would still get to see Nevra when he wasn’t away on missions, so it was all the same to me.  
Kero suddenly got very bossy, as well. He now reneged on his previous statement that I needed no more training. There was supposedly a whole section in the Library on portals and out-of-realm travel I now needed briefing on. Also, he ordered me to keep quiet about it. Kero ordered me.  
Ezarel and Valkyon were both pleased that I was finally making myself “useful, rather than merely squatting in the Tower.” Somehow they still found things to nitpick, though. When I relayed the increasing expectations to Miiko, she briefly reflected, “You are in the eye of the people now. A celebrity of sorts. No more slouching when you walk. And tuck in your blouse.”  
In fact, the only person who had stopped commanding me around was Nevra, who thought it funny to joke, “I’d ask you for an oral favor, but it’s just not arousing now that you aren’t obliged to obey.” His public comments had become more tasteful lately (although Miiko may have had a sit-down with him shortly after me), but was just as teasing when we were alone. Unfortunately, he seemed to think a bathroom full of creatures and faery folk was ‘alone’ …

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nevra came to me in while I was in the bathroom one morning. Or, more accurately, he pinned me to a wall while I was trying to towel off. His firm hands gripped my hips and held them steady while he pushed up against me with his. “Nevra!” I hissed, “There are people here!” I stepped forward enough to get out of his hold for a moment, but he used the maneuver to turn me to face him.  
“I need you,” he growled into my skin, mouth pressed up against my neck. His hands were squeezing my waist now as he gyrated against me. I looked over his shoulder apologetically to Ykhar, who rolled her eyes, and Alejéa, who quickly left the bathroom flushed.  
“You’re scaring people away,” I chastised.  
“Good,” he growled again. “I need you alone.” His hands moved down to my ass while his mouth began sucking at my neck.  
I sighed. “Oh what, is this the one time you don’t want an audience?” I glanced again at the crowd in the bathroom, who was unfortunate enough to be used to this display by now. “I’m surprised you haven’t asked any to join.”  
He got a mischievous grin. “You think so? Maybe I’m just waiting for you to invite one of your maid friends. You could fluff each other’s pillows while I watch.” He squeezed my tits for emphasis, then went back to feeling me up below my hips.  
I didn’t mean to, but I looked back up at some of the girls bathing, wondering which he would prefer. He followed my gaze, then looked back down at my body, his dick twitching.  
“Oh, my god, okay.” I pushed him away. “We can do whatever you want tonight, but you can’t get me this riled up before my meeting.” I had been cleaning myself up to speak with Miiko today. She already thought I was incompetent enough. The last thing I needed was to show up late and smelling of Nevra.  
Immediately, he pulled away. “Whatever I like,” he said, blinking. I had a fleeting moment where I worried if I would regret my words. Then I remembered his gift for pleasing me however things go.  
“Your choice. But later.” He nodded and smiled before pecking me on the cheek and heading into the shower.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Miiko had spread it through the grapevine that she wanted to see me regarding my eventual departure. That was one thing that cell phones would have helped with. No summoning charms. No having word-of-mouth announced meetings. Even email would be better than this.  
I joined her in the Crystal Room as she stood, pondering. After some time, she spoke. “Do you remember your first day here?”  
I nodded. “I appeared right here. You all thought I was an intruder and locked me in a hanging cage.”  
She gave me a stern look. “I will not apologize for that. You were a serious security threat. You still are.”  
“Excuse me?” I had earned my keep, stopped stealing food, and made myself part of the community. “What on Earth could I threaten?”  
She gave a grim smile. “It’s funny that you use that term – what on Earth – because that is exactly what I need to speak with you about. Have a seat.” She gestured to a couple small throne-like chairs near the wall. “One of the concerns we have with inter-realm travel is the risk of … whispers, let’s call them, being let loose in your world. You can promise me all you want that you won’t speak a word of this to anyone. But it isn’t a guarantee. We know that those you left will be looking for you. And if you return, they won’t accept ‘got lost in the woods’ as an alibi. You will have to explain yourself to the one group of people you can never cast out. If you could rid your life of your family, you would be just as willing to stay here in El. So that is one concern.  
“The other is that no matter how seamlessly you fit back into your world, you were acknowledged by the Oracle. We don’t yet know what that means. We don’t know how you fit into our world. But it has become obvious that you – and possibly the other Violets – are here for a very important and specific reason. We cannot cast you out until we figure out what that reason is.  
“I’m telling you this because, while we intend to investigate both of these to the fullest extend in the coming months, there is something you should know. We may not be able to release you at the Solstice. Even if we can get you back to your home, we may need to hold onto you for longer.”  
I took a deep breath, then started to speak. She held up a hand. “I know you have many things to say to that. I’m sure you are getting angrier as we sit here. This was a courtesy to you. I didn’t have to say anything. Remember that, Guardian. You began your time here in a cage. Everything we’ve given you since is a privilege. A gift, that can be easily removed.”  
I clenched my jaw together. This was just like her to downplay a serious personal dilemma. How can they not ‘release’ me? I’m not a prisoner anymore! Although, apparently I could be, if I caused trouble. I hung my head.  
“Good. You are dismissed.” She stood up and left the room.  
I glowered at the Great Crystal, imagining the Oracle looking back at me through it, like a crystal ball. “What’d you have to pick on me for?”

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I stood in front of my wardrobe, looking for something, but not knowing what. For about a week now, my room had been chilly at night. Usually it was mildly temperate, without being stuffy. But it was getting cooler outside and would be too cold to sleep in my usual pajamas, which happened to be Nevra’s favorite set of lingerie that week. I needed something warm that he wouldn’t try to wrestle off me when we started kissing each other goodnight.  
There was a thick teddy with ornate gold designs on the front of the waist. It was comfortable, but left the arms and legs exposed. Unfortunately, that’s where I really needed the covering. I set the piece aside, figuring I might find some other use for the bold gold and red another time. The next possibility was a black nighty with white lace at the fringes. Nevra had chosen this one for me back when I was still his maid. It would appeal to him for sure, but still didn’t cover enough of the arms to make me completely happy. I set it aside as well. I flipped through the rest. Anything large enough had a ridiculously long train or flowing sleeves, or was too thin to be warm. As I made my way toward the back, I resolved to just add more covers to Nevra’s bed, no matter how sweaty it made him.  
That’s when I saw it. A legitimate winter nightgown. It even had snowflakes. It looked thin and sheer, but was firm enough to hold shape when I ran my hand over it. The iridescent flakes sparkled over the white fabric all the way to the feet. The long sleeves began at the shoulders, showing off just enough to keep Nevra’s attention. I smiled to myself. This was it.  
I slid it over my head, then shook my hair out a bit. With something this conservative, I knew I’d have to give him a reason to keep it on. It was translucent, so I couldn’t wear it to the bathroom. Or, I guess I could, since privacy wasn’t a thing here. As a last minute precaution, I slid the red and gold teddy on underneath it. That made it look more sophisticated and less like I had thrown on a thin bedsheet. At least now if he took off the nightgown, I would still be partly covered. I turned and opened the small door leading directly to his room. He was disrobing by his own armoire. Nevra turned to me then, and I took a minute to enjoy the flash of chest. Glancing downward led me to a thin happy trail and his untied pants. He looked at me with a smirk.  
“Enjoying the view, angel? Mine isn’t so bad, either.”  
I shrugged and prepared myself for what was to come by sidestepping to a wall. “It’s okay.”  
He strode over to me with unusual speed. Suddenly his body was against mine. Even though the fabric of my dress was thicker than it looked, I could still feel it slide in between our thighs as he wedged his between mine. “Just okay?” he said, pinning my wrists to the wall. I tried to push into him, but he just pushed back with his chest.  
“There’s nothing wrong with okay,” I teased, knowing he would keep up the play more if I argued semantics than if I tried to keep lying.  
He did. In one fluid motion, my dress had been slid up and my legs wrapped around his waist as he balanced me against the wall. His lips were on my cleavage for a moment before he pulled away and set them on my neck. “I don’t want to be merely satisfactory to you. Tell me what I can do to truly impress you.”  
It was times like this when I marveled at him most. What I wanted was for him to tease me. Tell me in great detail how I could please him. But he got off on making me feel great.  
“I’d be more impressed if you had your pants down further.”  
He grinned. “Let’s make a deal. I’ll take something off when you do.” He chuckled as I scowled. I had hoped to stay dressed, but I guess something had to come off if we wanted to screw. I motioned to be let down, then turned away from him. I shimmied out of the teddy and kicked it to the side. He immediately stepped forward, pushing his hard cock against my ass. I could feel its shape and detail through the dress. “Good girl,” he purred. He slid his hands over the fabric, letting it slide against my hips too. “How do you want to do this?” I turned to face him, backing up against the wall again.  
“Hold me up, Nev.” He swiftly picked me back up and leaned me against the wall as he shoved the skirt up to my hips. He navigated his shaft up to my pussy and slid it in slowly. I gasped and threw my head back. “Oh, just like that.”  
He brought his lips to my shoulders, left bare by the nighty. He kissed my collarbone all the way to my neck, then went up that until he reached my ear, nibbling on in. “It’s too bad this dress is so pretty and pure. I’d love to cover you in your own blood.  
I shivered at the thought of him feeding on me. We hadn’t gone further than a little play, but I was starting to crave it as well. “I guess that’s your new project with Alana. Something that can wash easily.”  
He moaned and scraped his fangs lightly against my neck. “Don’t tease me, human. You know from your silly romance books how hard it is for us to say no to those we want most.”  
I leaned down to kiss him on the mouth. “One day I will throw myself at you and demand you take your fix from me. What will you do then? Deny me?” I got a sick satisfaction from watching his face play out the emotions as he thought through that scenario – surprise, confusion, and then lust and desire.  
“I would never deny you anything, so long as you begged me for it.” He smirked as I rolled my eyes. “What? You couldn’t ask me for something you truly wanted?”  
“One day I will get on my knees and beg. You better be ready to give me what I want.”  
He kissed me. “I’m always ready to give you what you want. But that seems to involve me taking what I want from you. It feels selfish in the moment.”  
I looked down at his dick. Flush, and still pretty hard. “Take me now, Nevra. Fuck me like you need it. Fuck me like I’m your lifeblood.”  
He brought his forehead to mine, looking into my eyes. “Whatever you wish.” Then he hiked me up against the wall and fucked me. He fucked me so good. I was yelling and screaming. I was moaning and panting. I felt some of the wallpaper give way as my nails scraped up it, trying to grab a hold onto anything as he filled me up and pounded me hard. He had one hand at my clit, rubbing so fast my head couldn’t keep up. At one point it stopped trying, and I felt something drip down my thigh. It was then that Nevra brought me to his bed, lying me down so that he could bring his mouth to my clit. “You dirty girl, cumming all over my cock. You trying to make a mess for me to clean up?” Then he started in with his tongue, first playing with my clit and labia, then pushing it in deeper. It was so much warmer than his dick, yet more forgiving. I had my hands grabbing at his hair as he switched between penetration and foreplay. My mind was stuck between begging for more and praying that I would reach orgasm again before I had aneurysm.  
When I did, he wiped his mouth and pulled my ass closer to the edge of the bed. Then he fucked my pussy again, nice and gentle this time. He took my hand in his and kissed my palm, gently rubbing a fang against it. “You see my dear, that is what you get when you ask for it.” He sped up a little, and I felt him fill me up with something warm. Then he pulled me up toward the pillow with him, and I promptly fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I had woken up partway through the night and stayed up for the rest looking through Nevra’s window, searching for the figure from weeks before. It kept popping up in nightmares since, jogging my memory of that first night in the cave, locked in the hanging cage. If the figure knew me from before, had he been looking for me in the garden? I wanted to believe it was just a coincidence, that he had been lurking for another reason before realizing I was spying. But something nagged at that reasoning. He looked sinister, but had sought me out when I was imprisoned. Whoever he was and whatever he was after, I couldn’t get over the idea of him pointing at me, stories above the gardens. Even after I left Nevra’s room, the feeling that something was watching me – even in a washroom without windows – hadn’t left. I kept peeking toward the outward wall, knowing it was impenetrable, but convinced someone was standing on the other side.  
“Hello, wench!” I screamed and jumped, sliding on the wet tile. Nevra caught me, of course, but some of the others in the showers with me almost fell over from surprise too. “You never cease to amaze me. I can stand almost in front of you for ten minutes and you still act as if I appeared in front of you my magic.”  
“Sorry, long night.” I started to wash the shampoo out of my hair. He assisted and gave my scalp a light massage.  
“I bet. If you didn’t want to join me last night, you could have said so.”  
So he had noticed my absence from his bed. “It’s not that, it’s – well, I’m not really ready to talk about it.”  
He nodded, as if he understood. But he didn’t leave it there, of course. “If I’m bothering you, I can leave.” I grabbed his hands and forced them to keep rubbing my head. “Oh, no, I wouldn’t want to be a burden or anything.” We had a small tug-of-war until he pushed instead of pulled and I got wedged up against the pipe feeding the water. He leaned in close to my ear. “I’ll be expecting a head massage of my own if you keep this up.”  
“I’ll pay you back later,” I promised, trying not to moan as he pushed himself up against me. The pipe was cold, but he was so warm on my back.  
“No, I insist. It must be now.” He lined his cock between my ass cheeks.  
“There are people here!” I hissed behind me, remembering having said the same thing just the day before.  
“Oh, they won’t mind, will you ladies?” Ykhar rolled her eyes, and another brownie mumbled something that sounded like, “Been there, done that.”  
“Nevra, you must have a harem! People let you get away with anything.”  
“Yes, it’s my charming personality.”  
I scoffed. “If you’re so charming, why are they moving away? Wouldn’t they ask to join, instead?” I felt him perk up behind me.  
He twirled me around and placed his mouth on my neck, teasing me with his fangs. “If they don’t mind, what’s the harm?”  
At this point, I knew he would do it. This wasn’t another game of chicken, seeing who would balk first. I spread my legs slightly, inviting him in. He didn’t. Instead he pushed his hard cock to my asshole. “Hey now,” I chastised.  
He blew the hair away from my ear. “Trust me, darling.” He pushed me against another wall, looking around the bathroom. “Hey, sweet cheeks. You ready for this?” Someone approached us. “Good.” He positioned a hand around his shaft and had it stroke him as he continued to tease my third hole. I turned around and gasped.  
It was Alejéa. She blushed and looked down, flexing her hand against Nevra’s erection.  
He then turned me to face the two of them. He grabbed Alejéa and propped her up between us, holding her by her thighs so that she pressed against me. He positioned his dick between my thighs and crotch so that it slid against my clit as he moved back and forth. Alejéa was pushed up against me as he moved. Her tits swelled into my face with each thrust. “Well don’t be rude,” he said, looking at me patronizingly. I stuck out my tongue and lightly tickled her nipple. She gasped, so I took what I could of her breast into my mouth.  
I swear, I knew people were in the washroom with us. But for the next several minutes, it slipped my mind that we weren’t alone, the three of us.  
Nevra squeezed Alejéa’s waist and pushed her close into me. I grabbed her ass and did my best to help prop her up, but eventually he slid her feet down to the ground. He whispered into her ear, “Show me what you want. Do to her what you want me to do to you.”  
Without pause, she threw her arms around me and began kissing me, urgently. I swallowed my gasp as she pushed herself closer, placing one knee between my thighs and jerking it upward. I moaned, unsure how this so quickly became so arousing. I looked back to him. His gaze was moving back and forth from she and I, a devilish grin across his face. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “Is that all?”  
Alejéa brushed her hand down my front, meeting the opening of my vagina and stopping to rub her thumb quickly over my clit. I cried out, but this only encouraged her. I let out another sound, but this was more of a guttural moan. Nevra pushed himself against Alejéa’s back, pushing her in time into me as she began fingering my pussy. I saw him position himself and her eyes go wide. Then her eyelids drooped. She sighed and smiled and ahhhed. I looked around her shoulder to see him in her asshole. He caught my chin and kissed me on the lips. Alejéa’s fingers twitched inside me as she sighed again. Her head tipped back and he nibbled on her neck, exposing his fangs to me.  
“Should I do it? We are in the washroom, after all. It would be a quick clean.”  
That’s when I remembered we had an audience. I think he saw it on my face, because the motion stopped and Alejéa’s noises faded. Then we were apart. He kissed her on the cheek and pulled me away. I fumbled into my robe and we walked in silence back to his bedroom.  
I went from his room to the small door that led to mine. I felt him follow me into my room, but was too frazzled to care. I disrobed and started putting on some clean underwear. He put his hand on my shoulder, softly saying my name. “Are they going to report us? Will we get in trouble? What if we get banned from the bathroom? Where will we go to sh–”  
“I saw you get jealous,” he said. No preamble. Just steady and accusing.   
“Excuse me?”  
“When you saw my fangs. I saw you get jealous when I wanted to bite her.”  
“That’s ridiculous. Why would I get jealous of that? You have to feed on someone.” I struggled into my underwear, but he held a hand against them, stopping me from getting them up all the way.  
“I could feed on you if you wanted. Not regularly. Just a little for fun.”  
I thought of all the vampire lore I had heard. That feedings turned humans into thralls. That once they started, they couldn’t stop. That regular feedings turned the vampires into cruel animals.  
I started to respond, but the words caught in my throat. I started a new sentence. “I trust you.”  
Almost instantly I was thrown away from the dresser and onto the bed. Nevra ripped the sheets out from underneath me and pressed me down into the mattress – hard. His robe was off then, and he was on top of me, still damp and flushed from the shower. “I promise you won’t regret saying that, but you need to keep trusting me now.”  
I nodded. “Okay …”  
He pushed himself up and threw me off the bed and against a wall, slipping in between it and I before I hit. I fell into him instead, oofing when I hit his chest. He kicked my legs out from under me and spun me around, slapping my hard on the ass. “Ow!” He didn’t stop, and instead pushed me to our shared door, pressing me against it before raking his nails against my thigh. A light red streak appeared against my skin. “Hey!” I covered the raised flesh with my hands, willing it to stop hurting.  
Nevra was panting as he explained. “If I go too deep, I’ll hurt you. Have to make sure I can get something from a shallow bite.” I understood then, he was getting my adrenaline and blood pumping, filling my small capillaries for him to drain. He pushed me by the hips toward the bed, but now I was part of the game. I crawled to the other side, thinking I could get away from this creature of the night. He grabbed my leg and pulled me back, slapping me again on my rear. “Bad girl, trying to escape your fate.” He let me go so I could wiggle away again. I slid myself off the bed and toward the door to his room – but he was too quick. He had me up against the wall again, facing him. Then he lifted me up high, so that my legs were propped onto his shoulders. He lightly nipped the inside of my thighs and my fingers automatically tangled into his inky black hair. “Ready?”  
I paused to feel the strong beat of my heart, followed by labored breaths. “Yes.”  
Nevra tossed me off his shoulders and caught me by my waist, pulling my legs around his middle. Then he gently carried me to the bed as I panted, heart racing. He lay me down, then kissed a trail down my body. He scraped another trail near the top of my pelvic bone, looking down at me as he kissed it better. Then he flashed his fangs. “Tell me when you’ve had enough.”  
When he bent over the skin above my hips, the first thing I felt was the pain. Rough pain, like when Shelley Anderson stabbed me with the pointy end of a paperclip in the third grade. The puncture felt raw and hollow, like he was taking rather than inserting something into me. Then a sort of numbness took over. The pain was just a faint whisper in the back of my mind. I didn’t feel sleepy, just very mellow. Complacent.  
Then came the pleasure. Pleasure so intense, I thought to myself, If this was how strong the pain was, I would be vomiting right now. It surged from the bitten area into every finger tip, every toe. I could suddenly feel every single one of my hairs. I could feel my nails. I cried out, not in pain or pleasure, but in shock. It quickly turned into a moan as the hollow feeling increased. I looked down at Nevra’s head and saw a small drip of blood cradled in the crest of my pelvic bone. I wiped it away with a finger, which was soon met by Nevra’s mouth.  
“Can’t waste any, now,” he said, smirking. His lips sucked on my finger gently before returning to the wound.  
I had thought this would be more painful. I had thought this would be more arousing. But what I felt most was a deep calm and a connection to Nevra that wasn’t there before. Maybe he was enthralling me. Maybe just the act of sharing myself with him – this piece I hadn’t given to anyone before; this gift no one else could benefit from – was what made me feel so protective and territorial over him right now.  
I pulled his chin away from my skin for a moment, so he could look me in the eye. “You mean a lot to me, you know?”  
He smiled. A small, sweet smile. “I do not. You mean a lot to me as well.” He kissed me fully and deeply on the lips, then pulled himself up to lie with me on the bed. He cradled my head in the crook of his armpit, kissing my forehead for good measure. He gave a great sigh, blowing hair in my face.  
Then we talked. About nothing. And everything, really. About our pasts and his future. About the kind of future I would have here, if I wanted it. And what I most wanted from a future in my own realm.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Later at breakfast, I was informed that I would be adventuring into the woods today. Miiko had said it more like a reminder, although I was sure no one had brought it up to me. At my nervousness, Nevra assured me, “I’ll be there to protect you, of course.” He gave a cheesy grin while I tried to hide my relief. I didn’t want to play the damsel in distress card, but was still uncertain about the security of a place one can randomly switch realms through.  
After breakfast, I rifled through my wardrobe to find the old outing clothes for when I was Nevra’s companion. The most wearable was a pair of tight and stretchy leggings, with ornate gold trim on the hems. The shiny black shade made them look almost like yoga pants. I pulled them on and found a shirt that I hadn’t worn in awhile: dark vest with a built-in bra that featured a gem at my rib line. The clothes wouldn’t cover my middle well, but they would stay comfortable while we tromped around in the forest. I pulled on some thick gold boots and grabbed my white jacket from home. I caught up with Nevra in the hall. He was in his usual mission ensemble: black skin-tight pants, black skin-tight vest, playful smirk…  
“Are you colorblind?” he asked.  
I looked down. The coat and top didn’t really match our usual color coordination. “I was more interested in practicality than prettiness,” I replied. “Next time we play Master & Companion, I’ll do better in the second regard.”  
He put his arm around me. “It’s perfectly alright to be terrible at dressing oneself. I myself would even prefer you to go without the struggle and go about your day without any clothes at all.” I swatted at him. “Yes, I know. You’re uncomfortable with that still. We may work you up to it. I’m sure we can find you a lovely sheer dress. Maybe some pretty red see-through thing with a gold band holding it over those soft breasts of yours.” He bit his lip and looked down at my chest. “It would have to be short, of course, and have a nice dip right there.” He pointed to my cleavage.  
“You sure think about clothes a lot for someone who would prefer I just prance around naked all day.”  
He chuckled. “I’m like you, I guess. I like being teased.”  
We walked down the grand staircase and out the main door. The rest of our group was coordinating in the gardens, referring to several patches of maps, lining them up so that together they covered the entire City of El.  
Miiko was doling out orders. “I think it would be best to have her start out in the forest, but keep her away from here.” She pointed to a spot in the middle of the woods. “Karenn is cleaning up the Hamadryad ashes today, and we don’t want any more trouble in that area. After that, take her down to the Immersed Cave. We will have a pulley to repel her by the time you reach it.” She looked at the sky. “We should get started, though. I don’t want to miss the next low tide.”  
We approached the group, and both of us were given a series of welcoming nods. “I’m here with the bait,” Nevra announced. I sighed, having hoped we were past those jokes entirely.  
I noticed the others ignored his comment, continuing to discuss the day’s plans as if he hadn’t spoken at all. I guess that was the best way to deal with his teasing. Responding in kind just leads to sex, in my experience.  
After a few more minutes of coordinating, the group dispersed, half with Nevra and I toward the forest, the other half with Miiko toward the eastern cliff. Nevra, Kero, and I took lead, both of them apparently knowing which way to go. The others, Shadow Guardians and guides from what I could tell, followed at a close, but respectful distance. They mostly chatted among themselves and glanced down at the map occasionally.  
“I need to speak with you.” Kero spoke in a low voice, one so unlike his usual hesitant tone that I started. Nevra looked back at the group, then nodded. “Later, in your chambers?” Again, Nevra nodded. He glanced nervously down at me. I wanted to ask what, but was worried I would draw attention to the conversation. It seemed as though they were trying to keep the matter private. I kept my gaze forward while they continued to communicate through eyebrow wiggle.  
We reached the area of inspection after about two hours of walking. Nevra helped pass the time by loudly admiring how my pants showed off the curve of my ass and patting it as if everyone behind us couldn’t see. They politely averted their gazes at these times. But I still elbowed him in the ribs once or twice.  
Our party gathered in a circle around a large oak tree. Its roots were hidden under the ground, but I could tell from the span of its branches that they must have been massive. The bark rippled across its surface, the rough texture looking almost like elongated scales. I reached up a hand to touch it, skimming it lightly down a branch until I hit a knot. I looked back at Nevra. “What do we do now?”  
He spoke briefly with a member of his Guard. They debated over whether I needed to be alone to feel her presence, and whether that was safe. Eventually, they came to an agreement. He returned to me.  
“We will move a short distance away. We will still be able to see you, but it’ll take a few seconds to come to your rescue, so don’t do anything stupid. They moved a few dozen yards away, all in the direction we came.  
I took a deep breath and moved closer to the trunk of the tree. I gave it a big hug, holding it tightly as I whispered, “I’m here now. Please talk to me. I need to know what you want from me.” I stood there for a few minutes, willing the tree to pull a Grandmother Willow and reply. But nothing happened. I was considering climbing higher when something flashed in the corner of my eye. I leaned my head against the tree again, looking to my left. Another flash, a black cloak. Then a figure.  
I gasped. My lungs were heaving as if they wanted me to scream, but my throat was suddenly tight with anxiety. The figure leaned against a tree too, then beckoned me forward with a finger. I shook my head slowly, forcing out a steady, “No.”  
“What was that?”  
I looked back to Nevra. “I, uh, can’t feel anything.” I felt stupid, hiding this very important thing from him. I rationalized the omission, convincing myself it would be no good to alarm all the other Shadow Guard members. Not when this thing – this person – saved me after I was condemned by them. I would tell him later, I assured myself.  
They began walking forward, to join me. I quickly turned my head back to the figure, hoping to alert him and shoo him away. But he was gone. At least the disappearing act was helpful to me this time.  
Nevra put his arm around my shoulder. “Don’t be disappointed. You’ll get a chance to see her again.”  
“Uh-huh,” I said, fighting the urge to look behind us as he led me away.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

We arrived at the edge of the cliff in the early evening. Miiko was off to the side, smiling as she spoke to Leiftan. When she saw us, she waved us over.  
“The pulley is all set to go.” She gestured to the cliff’s edge, from which a series of bamboo poles and rope clung. “The tide is still a little high to get down, so now would be a good time for a quick dinner.”  
“Mmmm…” Nevra looked down at my side, where he had sucked my blood this morning. I covered the spot self-consciously. I hadn’t noticed when I got dressed that the outfit showed off the wound. Already sealed and healed, it wasn’t very obvious. However, if one looked, two tiny puncture spots were visible. I felt marked, but not in a deterministic way. More like a reminder that I could trust him, with my life if needed.  
A dark-skinned member of the Obsidian Guard brought over three giant picnic baskets. “Dinner is served,” she said. Silverware and plates were passed around as one of the Guardians came around with a basket of food and several canteens. A few thick slabs of red meat were dropped onto my plate, and I saw they were covered with pieces of green leaves.  
I leaned over to Nevra and whispered, “What is this?”  
He said, “Minty Steak” as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Companions aren’t the only ones who eat well around the Tower.”  
“Why does it have – is that the mint – on it?” I looked down, scrunching up at my nose.  
He shook his head, smiling. “It helps keep it fresh longer. Good for traveling.”  
I gave him a disbelieving look. “Are you sure you don’t just think that because it smells minty fresh?”  
He laughed. “What you do use?”  
I shrugged. “I don’t know. Chemicals, mostly. Salt for meats and vinegar for fruits.”  
It was his turn to scrunch up his nose. “Vinegar? And you think our practices are weird.”  
We ate in silence after that. The steak tasted fantastic, in the end. The mint added a sharp, almost sweet counterpart to the savory meat. But I kept my noises of enjoyment to a minimum so Nevra wouldn’t know how right he was.  
After about thirty minutes, Miiko peered over the cliff. “Alright, Guard! Let’s get her down!”  
There was a scramble of motion as some members cleaned up the eating area and others put on climbing harnesses. Someone approached me and helped Nevra suit me into my own while Miiko explained what my goal was. “I want you to ignore your better judgement when you’re down there. Don’t worry about your safety – that’s what we’re here for. Focus on anything unnatural or eery. We don’t know how the Oracle will speak to you, but it will feel like walking into a witch’s circle.”  
“So I’m looking for mushrooms?” I asked.  
“It will feel like that. This will be a different situation. We’re basically giving her the chance to communicate with you in a remote location, with some controlled danger. If you speak with her personally, ask for your next task. What she wants from you. We need to know how to fulfill your purpose here.”  
I nodded uncertainly.  
She grabbed me gently by the elbow and pulled me away from the boys who had helped me into the climbing gear. “Remember our discussion yesterday? About the status of your departure? The more information you bring back to us, the less reason we will have to keep you here. You need something from me? Well I need this from you. My people need this from you. Go down there and do your duty, Guardian. We have treated you as one of us for months now. Act like it. Reach down within yourself and bring out that girl who spoke to all those citizens at the meeting. The girl who didn’t just take what she needed from Nevra, but made him want to give it to her.”  
She patted my shoulder. “Respectfully, of course. Remember who you’re speaking to. Don’t mention any cages.” Then she walked away. “Let’s go, people! We don’t want to lose the low tide!”  
There was another shuffle of motion as everyone found a place to stand. Some were back, out of the way. Others walked right up to the edge of the cliff. The woman from the Obsidian Guard who brought the picnic baskets to us was hanging over the edge. “On belay!” Someone answered her. “Climbing!”  
“Climb on!” She dropped down past view. I scurried over to watch her climb, trying to take note of where she was grabbing and placing her feet.  
Nevra came up behind me. “You’re next, then I’ll be right down after you.”  
I looked up at him, smirking. “What, you can’t actually fly?”  
He sighed, playfully. “You and your literature. You need to read more Eldaryan works. They have substance.” He gently prodded me closer to the pulley, then helped me strap the ropes into my harness. “All you need to do is repel. We will give the line slack as you descend.” I nodded. “Don’t worry. This is the safe part. And I’ll be right next to you for the rest.”  
As I lowered myself over the cliff, I became suddenly sentimental. I pulled myself back up a little and kissed Nevra on the lips. “See you soon, Bedmaster.”  
He smiled, and caressed my chin with a finger. “After a while, Housekeeper.”  
The belay slowly gave me more line as I gently pushed off the cliffside with my feet, trying to keep level and avoid spinning. The cliff itself must have been at least six stories high, but even that was only half of what the cliff next to the Tower was. Slowly and carefully, I made my way down, stopping to judge how much I had gone. (There was no way I was going to look down to see how much further I had to go!) Finally, I lost purchase, my foot swinging into the entrance of the Immersed Cave. I looked up to see Nevra climbing down the rope as it continued to lower me down. When my feet hit water, then sand, I detached my harness. The tide was only a foot high here, and I could see it receding quickly. When it turned, I knew we would be in a hurry to get out. I paused to calm my nerves by the other Guard member.  
“That was a good effort,” she said. “You have steady feet.”  
I took a deep breath. “Thanks, uh…”  
“Cameria,” she said, grabbing and shaking my hand. Upon closer inspection of her, I found that her skin was actually tree bark. She saw me looking. “I’m a hamadryad, yes.” She turned around to show me a sapling – or was it a Bonsai tree? – inside a corked fishbowl. “I like to get around, so I keep my home-sweet-home with me wherever I go.”  
Nevra splashed to the ground behind us. “That was fun,” he said, flashing us a smile.  
I rolled my eyes. “Let’s just take the elevator back up.” His confused look made me smile.  
We ventured into the cave, Nevra at point with a lantern and Cameria bringing up the rear. The water flowed by our feet as the tide continued to go out, revealing a shimmering floor. Creatures that looked like a cross between bats and butterflies clung to the ceiling, their clusters broken up only by the stalactites dripping water to the ever-lowering puddles in our path.  
“What’s that?” Nevra pointed the light to a corner, where something glittered. We all got closer, inspecting the object at our feet. A large silver chain held a large orange rock. The only thing I could think to compare it to was lava.  
Something skittered into our view. A corko ran across our path and snatched up the chain in its snout before diving into the low water and swimming away. Its translucent fins eventually faded from sight.  
“That’s normal, right?” I asked. “Because my meter for what is weird hasn’t yet calibrated to this place.”  
Just as we turned to keep exploring, a wave of nausea rolled over me. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” I said. Nevra looked down to me, then to the far corner of the cave, where a faint pink glow was getting brighter. The wind swept through my hair and brought the air from my lungs. As I struggled to catch my breath, a figure appeared in the glow. She was luminescent, featuring pastel hues of pink, orange, yellow, green, indigo, and purple. Her skin was a washed-out rainbow. Large white wings reflected the colors, bouncing them around the cave. The light show was spectacular, converging at her concerned and lamenting face. I wanted to help her. I had to. But that sick feeling kept gnawing at my stomach. And all I could think to say to her was, “Oh, not this again.”


	10. Chapter 10

The three of us looked on in awe as the Oracle pointed at me, for the second time since I had arrived in El. “Child, you have been searching for me.”  
I looked back at Nevra and Cameria. She nodded encouragingly. Nevra reached over and squeezed my hand. I looked back to the Oracle. “That is correct.”  
“You have been embracing trees in your quest.” I scrutinized her face; she didn’t seem to be making fun of me. Still, I heard Nevra chuckle behind me.  
“You’re very perceptive,” I replied.  
Cameria hissed behind me. “Manners, Violet.”  
“I’ve come to ask what you wanted of me. What task I’m supposed to complete.”  
“You’ve come to ask me how to leave. I can see it in your heart.”  
I fidgeted slightly. “That would be nice to know, too.”  
She shook her head. “You do not need that from me. Others in your ward know this, but keep it from you.” She looked over my shoulder. I struggled to refrain from shooting Nevra an angry glare.  
“What can I do for you, then?”  
She lifted her head, mouth parting as if in laughter. “I need nothing from you, child. I am and always will be. It is your keepers who need you.”  
I shifted. “But I thought you were the incarnation of the Grand Crystal? Aren’t you unhappy shattered?”  
“It took many of your lifetimes for me to form, but I did. I will reform if that is what I need to do.” She seemed somewhat haughty, but her tone made me wonder if she was also reassuring herself. Whatever her meaning, the word ‘reforming’ reminded me of the crystal shards that were still missing. I remember what was said after the Oracle first appeared to me. That she did so before natural disasters, or important events. Had we been going about this all wrong? Was she just giving her usual warning? But she designated me…  
“Why me? Why did you point to me when I first saw you?”  
“You will be instrumental in helping the others. They will not be able to succeed without you.”  
“Yes, but succeed in what? What will we be facing?”  
She smiled, but it was not kind. There was a look of pity in it. “I can only see what is set. What you face may be changed by the actions and hearts of those who wish you harm. What I can tell you is this: There is one in your number who is deceiving all in your ward. He has motivations that do not align with any others in your group. Be wary, for his decision will affect the future of you and your new home. Do not take this warning lightly, child. You are unfamiliar with this place, and trust too easily. Guard yourself as you would Guard those you love.” At this, she gestured behind me. I looked back at Nevra. He seemed surprised by her choice of words. “This is all I can tell you. Use it well.”  
The wind crept up quickly this time, like when she appeared. I covered my eyes to keep the sand and debris out. Then I felt Nevra’s hand on my arm. “She’s gone.” I looked up and saw that he was right. The cave was empty. It was just as it was before he arrived, without the bat-erflies. “Let’s go before the tide creeps in.”  
I let him lead me back to the entrance of the Immersed Cave. Water had begun moving back in, waves lapping over each other. He and Cameria helped me lock my harness back into the pulley system. Like on the way down, the Guardian at the top of the cliff did most of the work. I merely kept me feet bouncing gently against the rock wall as I was pulled up.  
When we were each back on solid, dry ground, Nevra asked to have some privacy with Miiko. The others moved back a few yards. “I need to speak with you about what the Oracle said –”  
Miiko gasped, excited. “You saw her!”  
Nevra nodded. “Yes, but the information is somewhat sensitive. I think it would be best to hold a meeting to discuss it with those you trust most.” There was a sudden flash of understanding in her eyes. She nodded, then turned.  
“Thank you for all your hard work today! They’ve indeed spoken with the Oracle, and she has blessed us with priceless information. However, we need to dissect it at a later time, when we are well-rested and can think clearly. I appreciate your patience. Let’s move out!”

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The walk back was full of chatter from the others, and I took advantage of Nevra’s own quiet introspection to work through my own thoughts.  
Those I love. It was clear she meant Nevra. I can’t imagine having much affection for Cameria, nice as she seemed. We had only met today.  
But Nevra, I had known him in the Biblical sense. He was my closest friend here, and although I had not confided in him regarding the black figure I had been seeing lately, (I was now sure that he was the one who freed me from the cage in the cave.) I couldn’t think of keeping anything else from him. I hadn’t told him that I loved him because I hadn’t felt it. Sure, I cared about him deeply, and wanted to spend the foreseeable future in his arms. And even if I didn’t love him, I could not deny that I loved the way he looked at me each morning I woke up in his bed, excited and appreciative, as if I had just presented him with a very expensive and lavish gift. And I loved spending time with him, even when he teased me about being human, or for liking human things. Was that all love was? Wanting that person around to cherish and care for? But I saw no future for us. I couldn’t even imagine one. He was a Guard Leader. We would never buy a home together, never have children or get married. He was married to his work, and I couldn’t take that from him. I couldn’t imagine starting a family at all, to be honest. I just got our of high school! And he was old. From what I gathered from Kero, their development was slower than ours. So Nerva being in his mid-forties wasn’t gross, but it was still several years of maturity beyond me (regardless of how young he acted). Sleeping with him now was one thing. But eventually he would become restless, or even want some sense of settling down, or the Guard Leader equivalent of that.  
And I would be leaving. I guess that’s really what it comes down to. I can’t fall for someone I don’t plan to keep. He is a fun diversion while I wait for my departure. Doesn’t he see me that way? He seemed as surprised as I was by her implication. Was this concept new to him? Since we met, he had treated me like a steady girlfriend, nothing more. Maybe that’s what he was wondering now. How long I’ve been keeping this secret unrequited love from him. How to let me down easy while keeping our living in HQ – with a shared door, no less – as pleasant and non-awkward as possible.  
I looked over to him. His brow was furrowed, eyes far away. I couldn’t tell if he was unhappy with the situation, or just confused. I wanted to let him know I wasn’t falling for him. This wasn’t love, we felt. Just lust.  
I reached over to him. He started at my touch. “Yes?”  
“I …” His pale lavender eye met mine curiously. “I …” I started again, but could not finish. “I don’t …”  
He pulled my head to his and kissed me on the forehead. “Don’t deny it, darling. You can’t resist my charm.”  
I huffed. “But, you should know that … I don’t … I’m not …” I groaned. Why couldn’t I say it?  
He smirked. “I’ll believe you when you can actually say it.” He brought his mouth down to my ear, keeping pace with my stride as he whispered, “I don’t love you too, for the record.” He kissed my ear, then pulled away with a triumphant smile. He wiggled his eyebrows, looking both arrogant and goofy. I couldn’t hold in my laughter, and we walked the rest of the way to the Tower with our arms around each other’s waists.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Once at Headquarters, Miiko sent us to dinner, insisting we retire to bed immediately after. “I will summon those of you that need to be at tomorrow’s meeting,” she had said.  
Nevra and I ate contentedly, both tired from the day’s trek, although he didn’t show it as bad. I was famished, quickly eating all of my ration before gulping down two glasses of water. He chuckled, then scraped half of his meal onto my plate for me to finish.  
“Won’t you be hungry?” I asked. He had actually climbed back up the cliff after our conversation with the Oracle.  
“I’m still full from this morning,” he winked. I blushed, remembering the blood play. “Next time we should plan better. I was worried you were going to faint today, from exertion.”  
I rolled my eyes. “You would like that, wouldn’t you? Getting to save the damsel in distress. You would get to carry me all the way back, bragging about how weak and incompetent I was.”  
He raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know if that’s something to brag about,” he said. “I prefer women who can occasionally get through the day without being rescued.” I dipped my head down, looking at the new food on my plate. For all his teasing me about my troubles, he did seem pleased when I surpassed expectations.  
“That’s too bad,” I replied, “because I was thinking of throwing myself down a well during our next adventure. Without Lassy here, you would be the only one to save me.”  
He gave me the typical confused look. “Is Lassy your … partner?”  
I laughed. “Lassy is a dog!”  
He looked horrified. “You have sexual relations with your companions!?” he whispered.  
I laughed harder. “Ew, no! What are you talking about?”  
“You said you had a boyfriend.” He looked sheepish.  
“When.”  
“About a month ago.”  
I thought back. “We had broken up after graduation. I hadn’t seen him all summer.”  
He nodded, looking pensive. “Because you don’t like distances.”  
“I don’t like long-distance relationships,” I corrected. “He was going to school out of state, and I had considered taking a year off to decide what to do.” I laughed. “I remember you mentioning then that this could be what I did. The training for this was sure painless. I wonder if I could major in ‘semi-intelligent life’ back home.  
It was Nevra’s turn to dip his head. I decided to probe his thoughts (and allow my imagination to wander). “If I go home, of course.”  
He looked back up, intense. “We’re still trying, I promise. I know you haven’t heard anything in awhile, but I will return you to your home.”  
I nodded, but shrugged. “I know. I believe you. But it’s been brought to my attention that I may be needed here more that the human realm.” He shot a glare at Miiko, accurately guessing who was responsible for my doubts. I bumped his elbow with mine. “It wouldn’t be the worst thing. I planned to take a year off. I’m definitely passionate about something now, even if its relevance in the human realm is minor.” He studied me after that, so I turned my attention to my plate. Let him wonder, I thought. Let him think about permanence. As much as it hurt to think about never returning to my family, Miiko had been right about one thing: They wouldn’t accept my return without questions. Possibly by the police. A girl my age goes missing, and people wonder. What would I do if I did return? Hide myself from them, start a new life. Buy a fake Social Security Number and hope I didn’t get arrested for identity theft? The more I thought about the particulars of going home, the more I realized how unlikely a stable, normal life would be. What if they locked me up upon my arrival, just as Miiko had done? I had thought she was motivated purely by her own need to keep her people safe. Maybe she had come to care for me, and worry over my wellbeing. And for that matter, the wellbeing of all us Violets. Some of the girls were thinking about staying, but others were clearly ready for their timely return. How did the Shadow Guardians move between the realms without being caught? Could us Violets have the same asset?  
I thought about what staying would mean for me. Living in HQ, unless Miiko took my stay as an excuse to move me into the City, and out of her hair. I enjoyed my work with the companions and my committees, but could I earn a living from it? I only worked about ten hours a week. Even as a maid, my hours weren’t long. I wondered how long Elaine and Alana worked. And Nevra, the Leader of a Guard, was still only busy for about twenty hours each week. Was that the norm here? Do what’s needed to be done, then use the rest of your time for personal pursuits? They did seem happier and calmer here than those in my world, always working for the weekend. Yes, I would definitely enjoy the free time here. And I wouldn’t get bored of my job. Every time we increased the security or safety of one aspect of the companions’ lives, some other danger made itself known. I doubted I would ever make myself superfluous.  
And what about my social life? If I were here to stay, I would definitely feel more inclined to put down some roots. Ykhar seemed open to a friendship. And Kero hasn’t looked as nervous around me lately. And, if we are all stuck here, I might as well become closer with the other Violets. And Nevra …  
I peeked back over at him, and found him staring at me. I blushed and turned away, smiling at the look on his face. It was as if he were considering the way things would go, too, if I were to stay. If only I could read his mind.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I was not invited to the meeting the next day. I know this, because Nevra was. Of course. I didn’t expect to be, but was still a little butt-hurt that he didn’t try to sneak me in.  
He had kissed me on the forehead before leaving his room that morning. “I’ll tell you what I can when it’s over, but you may need to be patient for a while.” After I huffed, he relented, “Since it so deeply involves you, it’s more likely than not that Miiko will clue you in.”  
So instead, I was having my class with Kero, who also wasn’t invited to the party.  
He had told me to call them ‘advanced customs lessons,’ which I supposedly needed to retrain my heathen human inclinations to respect, rather than exploit, the creatures in my world. Which was a lot of hooey, in my opinion, since the companions around here were worked far longer than my dog back in the human realm.  
But the lessons weren’t really about animals at all. They were about getting home. I had told him previously of my short meeting with Miiko, when she had made my return to the human realm seem like something to be earned. Or a hostage trade. Kero hadn’t looked surprised, and told me he had heard similar things on his end. So we met to continue discussing various options for my – and all the Violets’ – departure. Even escape. We hadn’t come very far, since most of the very few ways were controlled by the Light Guard, or required rare and expensive ingredients to produce.  
We had been able to confirm that walking back into a circle of mushrooms was not an option. Apparently it only worked before because the luminal space it created – a spot where two worlds converged – existed because something from his realm touched mine. We had spent the lesson brainstorming things in Eldarya that might have seeped over from the human realm, but had come up empty. What was the fairytale land equivalent of a Witch’s Circle, anyway? A Chemist’s Circle? I thought that had been pretty clever, but Kero informed me that chemistry was an extension of alchemy, on a more practical and boring scale. Presently, we were lying on the Library floor, coming up with puns for mundane things. We had jointly thought up Old College Triangle, Ballpoint Pentagon, and Wrap-around Decagon when I started to feel a tugging in my chest.  
He propped himself up when I brought a hand to my chest and started gasping. “Are you alright? Should I get Ewelein?” He scooted over and helped me sit up.  
I shook my head. “No, it’s … I think I’m being summoned?”  
“By Nevra? Maybe the meeting is over. That was quick.” We both stood, and I felt a location in the tug.  
“He isn’t sending me back to his room, though. He’s …” A picture flashed into my mind’s eye, reminding me of where Elaine had taken me about a month earlier. “It’s a little cubby where you can peek into a meeting room.”  
He nodded. “I know where that is. Follow me.” We ducked out of the Library and went winding up into the Tower, checking around corners as we jogged. Finally, we came upon a small door, hidden behind a tapestry. Kero gestured me in first. I immediately saw a small crepuscular of light coming through a vent in the bricks. I tiptoed up to look through the grating.  
It was the same meeting room as before: A giant chandelier obstructed my view. Kero pulled at my hand, then pointed to a small gap in the bricks. There was another peephole, lower down. I got on my knees and peered through it. The room was wide, like the Dining Hall, but not nearly as long, maybe twice the width of the room. A group of Guardians sat at a long, wooden table, listening to Miiko speak. I recognized Leiftan, Jamon, Valkyon, Ezarel, Ewelein, and Nevra. As I watched, Nevra briefly brought a hand to the center of his chest, then smiled. He quickly glanced my way and back again. I pulled away out of reflex, but realized he may have been aware of my appearance through the summoning charm. I drew my attention away from him and listened to what Miiko was saying.  
“We need to take this as an imminent and malicious threat against us. Treason is not a word I throw around lightly, but if the Oracle claims a traitor is in our midsts, we must take the warning seriously. Jamon, start organizing a light lockdown on headquarters. I don’t want to start a panic or witch hunt –” a few members of the Guard shivered at this “but we need to regulate who gets in and out of our borders. Close up the underwater tunnel in the basement cave and post a nightly Guard at the wall and gate. Do not allow anyone to enter or exit until these measures are secure.” Jamon nodded his assent.  
“Next, Ezarel will be conducting interviews with the Guard. Use any resource on hand to obtain the truth. Anyone not in this room is a suspect.” Kero grumbled under his breath at this. “Luckily, it appears we only have one conspirator on our hands. Let’s keep it that way. I don’t want word of a mutiny getting out and exciting dissenters.  
“Valkyon, supply look-outs for Jamon. Only those you most trust. I would rather have a few loyal sentries than many who could be bribed or otherwise convinced to look away for a moment.  
“Nevra, dig into the gossip of HQ. If there is a traitor, I want to know what they want and who is most susceptible to being drawn in. I want a full report of your leads within five days. Is that enough time?”  
“Yes, Miiko.”  
“Excellent. Next – Yes, Leiftan?”  
“What about the girl? Do we have any guesses as to how she fits into this? She was the messenger, after all.”  
Miiko nodded. “Hopefully once we discern what the traitor’s motive are, we will be able to figure why this warning was brought to her and why she was transported here in the first place. That reminds me –” She pointed to a small piece of parchment on the table in front of her. “Nevra, place some of your Guards on a full-time watch detail for her and the other Violets. Don’t waste anyone important; the trainees will do. Some of them seem to have grown fond of her, anyway, so we should be able to combat any ulterior allegiances with simple camaraderie.”  
“Certainly. I’ll have the first shift start tonight.” Nevra smiled again and took the briefest of glances in my direction. I pulled away and sighed. I was partially annoyed that the Guard thought I needed babysitting and partially anxious for the lack of privacy. Here was the audience he wanted. I knew he would try to get me to be loud enough for them to hear outside my bedroom door tonight.  
Kero had taken my spot at the peephole when I moved away, so I brought my ear against the cool brick and tried to listen to the remaining conversation. It was mostly muffled now, but Kero looked interested as he listened. At one point his brows furrowed and his jaw set. He gave me a stern, but indiscernible look, then brought an eye back to the hole in the wall. We sat like this for awhile. Then he pulled away. “It’s over,” he sighed. “Go meet with Nevra. Act eager when around the others. I’ll fill you in during our ‘lesson’ tomorrow.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nevra had met me in the secondary hallway outside our rooms. “I can’t talk now, but I’ll see you tonight.” He brought me closer and whispered, “Don’t expect much privacy to talk. I’ll have ears listening to us all night.” I nodded. I wanted to ask if it was safe to speak candidly with Kero, (and – although I couldn’t imagine it – if he could possibly be the traitor) but thought better of it. Now wasn’t the time. And it wasn’t like I could tell him anything he already hadn’t heard.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I spent the rest of the day moping about my room. At one point in the evening, Ykhar brought me a tray of food and a new book. “You didn’t come to dinner, so I thought I would bring your ration up.” She set the tray down on my bed and handed me a book. “After Kero taught me to read your script, this was one of my favorites. Always made me feel better on a bad day.” It was a picture book, Everybody Poops. I laughed aloud and thanked her, insisting I felt better already. She offered to stay and read it to me. Her voice was unsure, but she didn’t stumble over the words. After, she stayed to talk. We briefly lamented over the current and lengthening situation I was in, stuck in a foreign world with no way to get out, or at the very least no way to reassure those who I had left behind.  
But eventually the conversation turned to Nevra. “So …” she prompted. When I looked at her curiously, she continued, “Nevra has gotten very attached to you.”  
“Gee,” I said, pointing to the clothes-covered floor, where half the garments were his, “I hadn’t noticed.” I opened the bottom drawer of my nightstand and gestured to neat piles of underwear and small bottle of his potion. “He hasn’t practically moved in to my room. Nor I into his.” I couldn’t show her now, but there was an identical drawer with my own undergarments and the Eldaryan form of birth control.  
She just giggled. “I knew it! I could tell from the way he looked at you in the washroom that first day that he was going to bet the farm to get you.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Oh, you didn’t know him well enough then to tell. But he is never that interested in annoying anyone. I mean, he flirts. But usually it’s the other girls making the effort. This time, it was him trying to convince you to consider him. It was sweet, from the outside looking in.”  
I sat thinking for a moment.  
“You must have seen how fond he is of you?”  
“I have, I promise. It meant a lot to me that he backed me up at the meeting with all the Violets. And that he keeps promising to get me back home.” I paused. “But lately, I’ve been thinking about him and I, permanently, and I’m not quite sure where I stand. Or what I want.” Surely I wasn’t going to give up my chance to return to my family for some boy. But what if he was one big reason in a list of other, more reasonable ones? Could I really be happy after disowning them? Wouldn’t I eventually come to resent Nevra for not giving me the same love and home that they had?  
Ykhar took my hand. “I can promise you, whatever you choose, he will be on your side. And if you do get stuck here permanently, well …” her slate-blue eyes twinkled. “He will do whatever it takes to keep you in his bed. He’s not picky, really. I’ve known him for awhile. All he really wants is companionship. He’s okay with something casual as much as a longterm commitment.” I hmmed. “If you had to stay here, how would you choose to be with him?”  
I answered her honestly. “I don’t know. I’m still eighteen. It’s not something I thought I would have to consider for a few years. I’ve never had a relationship that I thought would last long enough to even contemplate it.”  
She leaned back on my bed and gave a relaxed sigh. “I guess you have some time to think about it before it becomes relevant. I mean, the Solstice is a whole two months away. And it’s not like he’ll propose immediately if you stay.”  
The thought of Nevra down on one knee looking eager and hopeful made me squirm – and not in the good way. “Let’s hope not.”

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ykhar had left an hour or so before Nevra returned to my room that night. I had changed into pajamas, under the impression we would be messing around before bed. The frilly babydoll top allowed my breasts to crest slightly over the sweetheart top, but barely covered the black cotton bikini-style underwear I had on underneath. I thought this was a good choice, until I answered Nevra’s knock.  
Upon entering, he gave an apologetic shrug, then let in five of his trainee Shadow Guards. They seemed happy to be there, and greeted me warmly. “Hello, Violet. We are excited to be of your service, and put our practice to the test,” one said, meeting my eye, but then diligently taking note of her surroundings. The rest smiled, remembering our playful sessions, them scouting me out while I hid from them in various trees around the HQ gardens.  
Nevra smiled at them. “Alright, troops. Move out. Pick an entrance and Guard it from sketchy folk.” He gave an unamused glare to one who had positioned himself at my window and focused his gaze on the bed. “Taron, I’ll take that post.”  
Taron did not move. “I think it would be best to have a set of eyes right here, Sir. Wouldn’t want to miss anything.” He smiled mischievously at me and I had the faintest glimpse of what Nevra must have been like as an adolescent boy.  
Nevra pulled him away from the window and swatted him upside the head. “I promise you, I won’t miss an inch.” As the boy was pulled away, he gave one last look over his shoulder at me, now crossing my arms over my chest and sitting with my legs crossed.  
Nevra shook his head incredulously as he closed the door to the secondary hallway. I giggled. “Awww …” I teased. “He’s so cute!”  
Nevra just scoffed and met me on my bed. “If by cute, you mean an easily distracted thirty-year-old who can’t keep his recently acquired lust to himself.”  
“I’m sure the girls his age find him absolutely endearing, and not at all obnoxious.”  
He followed my sarcasm with his own. “Yes, he’s very charming, that one. Won’t have his ear to the door all night.”  
I flipped on top of Nevra, letting my top pull down a bit as I slid up his chest. “I thought that’s what you would have wanted. You’re a kind of ‘wake the neighbors’ lover.”  
He grimaced. “Not in front of children. Plus, it would only lead to him repeating the things I say to you to the others in our Guard. For their sakes, I’ll keep it clean tonight.”  
I rolled back off of him. “But for how long? Won’t they be posted here for awhile?”  
He shrugged. “I don’t expect the threat to stay hidden for that long. And at any rate, I’ll make sure to post him down the hall a bit, where he won’t be able to hear you beg for my huge cock.”  
There was a mournful groan outside. Nevra turned toward the door and yelled, “Keep watch, you piece of Pimpel dung!” He turned back to me. “I told you there would be no privacy tonight.”  
At that, he stripped and put on a fresh set of underwear, then cuddled up against me until we both fell asleep. He was restful in the night. But my sleep was interrupted by the sound of howling winds outside my window that brought my thoughts back to the Immersed Cave and the Oracle. My dreams were of me trapped in a cave, but a different one, directly below our prone bodies.


End file.
